


Kaç Mevsim Sürer Sevgin?

by dozingyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, College, Hybrids, M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozingyu/pseuds/dozingyu
Summary: Sehun, çocukluk arkadaşına aşıktı. Ve Jongin köpek-çocuktu.





	1. Beklemesin yavuklum, kuyruğu üşür

**Author's Note:**

> Not: Hikayenin başında Jongin'in hybrid olduğuna detaylıca değinmedim, okurken bir anda 'ne kuyruğu, ne kulağı noluyo yazar ne diyosun?' gibi şeyler söylememeniz için yazıyorum bu notu. Jongin yarı köpek yarı insan. Köpek-çocuk yani. Çocuk da değil tabii kocaman herif de işte siz anlayın. Sehun ise normal, kokuşmuş bir insan. Yazabilsem Jongin'i kurda bile dönüştürürüm de bende o yetenek yok, savaştırıp tüylendiremem ben o kadar. Bizim tüylendirme kuyruk ve kulaktan ibaret. Bu fic uzun soluklu olmayacak, en fazla 5 bölüm olur büyük ihtimalle, haber edeyim dedim. Öptüm, iyi okumalar.

_Karakterlerin hikayedeki görünüşüne fotoğraflandırarak değinmek istiyorum. Şu Jongin'imiz;_

_Bu da Sehun'umuz;_  


 

-

Gözlerimin üzerinden çekilen kumaş sürtünerek tenimden kayarken aldım tıraş losyonu kokusunu. Chen -ne yazık ki abim oluyor kendisi- yine banyonun içinde sürmek yerine kayıp çoraplarından yakına yakına evde dolanırken yediriyordu yüzüne losyonu.

Hoş, bundan şikayetçi değildim. Beni deli eden şey sızlanmaları ve en sonunda dayanamayıp beni uyandırmasıydı.

"Tam 10 saat oldu." dedi başımın üstünden çektiği örtüyü yere atarken.

Gözüm kulağının yanındaki, cildine yedirmeyi unuttuğu beyaz losyona takılmıştı o yüzden kurduğu cümlenin içeriğine inemedim.

"Diyorum ki tam 10 saat oldu. 10 saattir uyuyorsun."

"Yani?"

Gözlerimi parmaklarımla ovalarken üst gövdemi kaldırdım yataktan.

"Yavuklun geldi, seni bekliyor içeride. Çocuğu tehdit etmişsin, korkusundan uyandıramadı seni."

"Seni de tehdit ederim. Ne diye uyandırıyorsun beni?"

"Neyle tehdit edeceksin çocuk? Neyim var elinde?"

Komodinimin üstünden aldığı el kremini hunharca eline sıkıp tüm kolu boyunca yedirirken burnumdan sesli bir nefes verdim. Her sabah yaşamıyorduk bu tür anları ama yaşadığımda evden mutlaka sinirden kırmızı bir topa dönen suratımla çıkardım. Yani konuşmanın sonu iyiye gitmiyordu.

"Yeni sevgiline tuvaletten çıkınca asla sifonu çekmediğini ve çoraplarını üç gün üst üste giydiğini söylerim. Elimde çok şey var. Ayrıca Jongin benim yavuklum değil, ona öyle seslenmeyi kes, rahatsız oluyor."

Gözleri, kurduğum ilk iki cümleyle büyürken son cümlemi bir yerlerine taktığı yoktu. Söz konusu Jongin ve sevgili olma meselesiyse asla beni ciddiye almazdı zaten. "Yok artık, hasta etme beni Sehun, sifonu çekiyorum ben!"

"Tamam çekiyorsun ya, git artık. Yedin tüm kremi be!"

"Çabuk vazgeçtin."

"Yavuklum gelmiş sonuçta, bekletmeyeyim dedim."

"Sen kafayı yemişsin çocuk."

"Chen!"

"Abi diyeceksin, 4 yaş var aramızda."

"Boylarımızın arasındaki fark kapatıyor o 4 yaşı. Sana abi falan demem ben pis kokuşmuş."

"Boyundan başka bir bokun yok zaten."

Yere attığı örtümü alıp katlayarak tekrar yatağın üzerine koyarken sızlanmalarımı umursamadı pek. Yine komodinimin üzerinde duran parfümü alıp üstüne boca etti. Sesimi çıkarmadım. Parası ondan çıkıyordu sonuçta. Biterse yenisini alırdı. Ki aynı parfümü kullanıyorduk.

"Sevgilinin yanına gidiyorsan ayaklarına da sık."

"Yavuklunu bekletecek misin daha?" dedi lafımı duymazdan gelip.

"Aman beklemesin yavuklum, kuyruğu üşür."

Altıma bol gelen pijamamı ve üstümdeki büyük tişörtü değiştirmeden Jongin'in beni beklediği salona koşturdum.

"Jongin!"

"Selam."

Yanına oturmam için koltuğa uzattığı ayaklarını yere indirip yanını patpatladı.

"Çok bekledin mi?"

"Benim beklemem sorun değil de Bay Kang bizi daha ne kadar bekler bilmem Sehun. Götüm çıktı fazladan süre isteyeceğim diye. Pijamalarını değiştirmemişsin bile daha."

"Aman canım böyle gelirim ne olacak. Ödevi teslim edeceğiz sadece. Dersim yok ki bugün. Gelince puding yapar mısın bana?"

"Unutmuşsun anlaşılan ama bugün benim 4 saatlik dersim var Sehun."

"Doğru, 4 saat bensizliğe dayanmaya çalış ben evde puding yerken."

Onun cevap vermesini beklemeden bacaklarının üzerinde duran elini alıp kendi kucağıma koydum. Jongin'in ve çevremizdeki herkesin en iyi bildiği şey onun parmaklarıyla oynamayı sevdiğimdi. Parmak uçlarında kendi parmaklarımı gezdirirken sabırsız bir nefes bıraktı dudaklarından.

"Sehun kalk artık lütfen, bak yarım saate Bay Kang'ın odasında olmazsak; kuyruğumu kesip SENİN bir yerlerine sokacağına yemin etti geçen. Bunu yapar, biliyorsun değil mi? Ve ben kuyruğumu sana vermeyecek kadar çok seviyorum."

"Kuyruğunuzu okşatırken hiç böyle demiyorsunuz ama Jongin Bey."

Jongin'in köpek kulakları okşama kelimesiyle titreşirken dudaklarımın yukarı doğru kıvrılmasına engel olmadım. Kuyruğunu okşatmayı sevdiği kadar kulaklarını okşatmayı da severdi. Ben de kuyruğunu ve kulaklarını başkalarının okşamasını sevmezdim. Kaplama alanı dışındaydı o uzuvları.

"Neyse ne. Git üstünü giyin de gel hadi. Bırak parmaklarımı da."

"Aman, çok meraklıydım sanki. Al parmakların senin olsun."

Koltuktan kalktığımda Chen kravatını boynunda biraz daha sıkıştırırken salonun önünden geçti ve hiç bizden tarafa bakmadan dış kapıya ilerledi.

"Sehun çıktım ben. Yavukluna söyle seni akşam eve erken bıraksın. Benim yavuklum gelecek."

"Yavuklumu da, yavuklunu da al başına çal. Gelmiyorum be eve. Gidip başka yavuklu bulacağım, bu yavukludan hayır yok bana. Parmaklarını bile sevdirmiyor domuz."

"Kokuyorsundur da ondan. Saçların da sıçılmış kuş yuvası gibi. Kendine çeki düzen ver, belki işe yarar da sevdirir parmaklarını. Neyse çok konuştun çocuk, çıktım ben."

Kapanan kapının ardından Jongin'in kısık gülüş seslerini geride bırakıp tekrar odama girdim. Siyah kot pantolon ve bisiklet yaka, kemer hizamda biten pudra pembesi bir kazak giyip tekrar odadan çıktım. Jongin'in yanına ilerlerken parmaklarımı saçlarımdan geçirip düzelttim.

"Gidelim hadi yavru kurt."

 

-

 

"Ya Jongin, şampuanın bitmiş ne yapacağız?"

"Sana ne Baekhyun, Jongin'in şampuanı bitmişse? Neden onun şampuanı sana dert oluyor da çoğul ekiyle soruyorsun sorunu?"

Kantinde Jongin'in geri zekalı oda arkadaşı ve yine onun geri zekalı eski oda arkadaşı Yixing ile otururken elimdeki sandviçin içindeki turşuları tek tek ayırıp Jongin'in ağzından içeri yolluyordum. Turşu sevmezdim, Jongin de sevmezdi. Ama yemekleri ziyan etmekten de nefret ederdi.

"Çirkinleşme yine Sehun. İkimizin de kuyruğu ve kulağı olduğu için haliyle aynı şampuana ihtiyacımız oluyor. E aynı şampuana ihtiyacımız olduğuna göre neden ayrı ayrı, aynı şampuandan alalım? Hem de aynı banyoyu kullanıyorken?"

Aynı banyoyu kullandıklarına değinmesi sol gözümü seğirtti ama hırsla sandviçimi ısırmak dışında fiziksel bir tepki vermedim.

"Mantıklı bir geri dönüş yapamadım bak şimdi. Jongin söz sende."

"Baekhyun haklı." dedi sadece.

Çiğnediği sonuncu turşuyu da yüzünü ekşiterek yuttu. Kuyruğu arkamızda şiddetle sağa sola gidip gelirken sırtıma çarpıyordu.

"Sen bugün çok Jongin kokuyorsun."

Yixing, yani Baekhyun ve Jongin'den farklı olarak kedi kulağı ve kuyruğu olan ama yine de en az Baekhyun kadar geri zekalı olan Yixing, konuşunca bakışlarımı ona yönlendirdim.

Geri zekalı olarak bahsettiğim bu ikili, farklı çeşitte geri zekalılıklar sergiliyorlardı fakat yine de aynı kapıya çıkıyordu. Geri zekalıydılar işte, bunu daha kısa betimleyecek bir kelime yoktu. Yixing bir şeyleri anlamakta geç kalır, bazen hiç anlamaz ve bin defa aynı şeyi sorardı. Yanlış anladığı zamanlar asla düzeltmezdim onu. Ve odağını katiyen belli bir şeyde tutamazdı. Sanırım bu yüzden anlamıyordu çoğu şeyi, konuşmaya odaklanamıyordu çünkü. Kedi-çocukların geneline göre fazla sessizdi. Ya da değildi de bizimle takıldığı için yanımızda sessiz kalıyordu.

Baekhyun'un geri zekalılığı ise tartışmaya kapalı bir konuydu. Etrafındaki herkes onun sorunlu olduğunu kabullenmişti ama şeytan tüyü vardı onda. Anlık bir nefret dışında asla kimse ondan uzun süre nefret edemezdi.

"Jongin'in ceketini giyiyorum çünkü."

"Benim mi? Ne zaman aldın onu?"

"Geçen gün evime geldiğinde unutmuşsun, istemeyince sahiplendim bende."

Sırtıma çarpan kuyruğu şiddetini azaltıp kucağımda durduğunda alışkanlıkla elimi kuyruğuna yönlendirdim. Tüylerini okşarken omuzlarını indirip hafifçe masaya yasladı bedenini.

"Giderken alırım o halde."

"Hayatta vermem. Çok güzel tıraş losyonu kokuyor."

"Tıraş losyonu değil o Sehun, parfüm."

"Neyse ne. Kokunun adını bilmediğimden tıraş losyonu diyorum, sanki anlamıyorsun."

Jongin kolundaki saate bakıp iç çekerken ben kuyruğunu okşamaya devam ediyordum.

"Dersim başlamak üzere, gitmeliyim. Sehun istersen beni bekle, beraber gideriz size."

"Olmaz, Chen'in yavuklusu gelecek. Ben de birazdan kalkarım zaten."

"Tamamdır, görüşürüz çocuklar."

Oturduğu yerden kalkmadan önce başını boynuma yaklaştırdı ve kulağımın altındaki deriye burnunu sürtüp kokumu içine çekti. Son kez hafifçe öptükten sonra el sallayarak ayrıldı yanımızdan. Arkasından sırıtarak bakıyordum. Parmak uçlarımla öptüğü yeri hafifçe okşadım.

"Kaç seneye karşımızda sevişirsiniz acaba?"

"Ne sevişmesi? Neden sevişelim Baek?"

"Seni neden koklayıp öpüyorsa ondan."

"Ben sana soruyor muyum Chanyeol ile ne zaman karşımızda sevişeceksiniz diye?"

"Chanyeol tamam derse ben varım. Sevişirim, olur. Hem konuyu saptırma sen. Jongin'in pipisi düşecek yakında hala bir atağa geçemediniz."

"Baekhyun, Jongin ve benim sadece arkadaş olduğumuzu kabullenmek neden bu kadar imkansız senin için?"

İki geri zekalı da aynı anda homurdandığında cümlemi değiştirdim.

"Pardon, sizin için."

"Kıçımın arkadaşısınız siz. Biz de Jongin ile arkadaşız gelsin beni de boynumdan öpsün."

"Seni niye boynundan öpsün, Chanyeol öpsün seni boynundan. Ayrıca siz daha çaylaksınız. Biz çocukluktan beri böyleyiz."

Jongin'in, Baekhyun'u boynundan öpme düşüncesiyle huzursuzlukla titredim. Jongin'in insanlara dokunarak anlaşma huyu vardı. Köpek doğası gereği midir ne zıkkımsa konuşurken ellerini kendine saklayamazdı. Keşke köpek duyularım olsaydı da üstüne başka koku sindiğinde anlayabilseydim. Anlamayacağımı bildiğinden kim bilir kimlere ellettiriyordu kendini.

Yani, evet Jongin ile arkadaştık ve büyük bir ihtimalle o domuz kendine eş bulana kadar da en yakın arkadaş olarak kalacaktık fakat bu demek değildi ki onu sadece arkadaş olarak görüyorum. Görmüyorum tabii, geri zekalı değilsem -ki değildim- Jongin gibi birini sadece normal arkadaş olarak görmem imkansızdı. Gay isem mümkünatı yoktu. Baekhyun ve Yixing'in sevgilileri olmasa onları Jongin'in iki metre yakınına yaklaştırmazdım ama tehlike arz etmiyorlardı.

"Sana Chanyeol ile nasıl sevgili olduğumu anlatmış mıydım? Aynı taktiği Jongin'de kullan, belki işe yarar."

"Chanyeol'un önündeki ekstra uzuvunun kıçına nasıl girdiği hikayesini defalarca dinledim Baekhyun. Gidip Jongin'in önünde kıçımı sallayamam."

"Yixing'in taktiğini dene diyeceğim ama o ele geçirilen taraftı, olmaz."

"Taktik maktik yok, sus artık."

Gözlerini devirip Yixing'in koluna doladığı kuyruğunu çözerek ayağa kalktı.

"Hangi çükün kıçına girdiğinden bana ne ki zaten. Sana yardımcı olmaya çalışanda kabahat. Jongin'i başkaları kapınca görürüm seni. Sen de gider o kıçına çok meraklı olan Tao'ya becertirsin kendini."

"O küçücük ağızla ne biçim konuşuyorsun sen! Nerede o Chanyeol, duysun bunları!"

Neyse ki iki masa ilerimizdeki Tao isminin geçtiğini duymamıştı da bugün bilmem kaçıncı kere dönüp masamıza bakmamıştı.

Baekhyun'un yanımızdan ayrılmasıyla Yixing de kalktı ayağa.

"Baekhyun haklı." dedi gitmeden önce.

"Aman hep onun tarafını tutun zaten!"


	2. Neredeyse öpecektim gülüşünden

"Yavuklun neden katılmadı bize?"

"Dersi vardı, gelemedi. Beni özlemeyi seçti yani, bende tamam dedim."

"Neyini özlesin senin be? Kendini bir pipiden sayıyor bu da."

Yanımda benimle birlikte dişini fırçalıyordu. Dediklerimiz ağzımızdan yuvarlanarak çıkıyordu. Ağzımı çalkalayıp diş fırçamı yıkadıktan sonra kapıdan çıkmadan önce kıçına indirdim tekmeyi. Ağzı doluyken anca kaşlarını çatıp sızlandı. Jongin'i yaklaşık 8 saattir görmüyordum ve canım çok sıkkındı. Sıkkındı çünkü mesaj da atmamıştı.

Chen'in sevgilisi birkaç saat kalmış, yemek yemiş ve üstüne bir de Chen ile elleşip koklaştıktan sonra gitmişti. Ben de yanlarında fazlalık yapmış ve çıkardıkları tüm sesleri dinleyip tırnaklarımı kemirmiştim çünkü Jongin hiç mesaj atmamıştı. Tekrar mesaj atmayı aklımdan geçirsem de siktir edip direkt aradım bu sefer. Beşinci çalıştan sonra açabilmişti ancak.

"Efendim Sehun?"

"Özür dilerim Sehun mu diyecektin pardon?"

"Ne için özür dilemem gerek? Yine ne kurguladın aklında?"

"Bir bokum kurgulamadım, hiç mesaj atmadın, kurudum burada."

"Neden kurudun?"

"Özleminden." dedim yatağıma otururken. Gözüm, geçen doğum günümde bana aldığı bilekliğin üzerindeydi. Ben de onun doğum gününde bana verdiği bilekliğin aynısını almıştım. Çift bilekliği takıyorduk yani bir nevi. Çift bilekliği falan değildi tabii ki ama sonuçta önemli olan öyle görünmesiydi. Baekhyun'dan çıkmıştı bu fikir. Tilkilik falan baskındı herhalde genlerinde. Hem o kadar tatlı olup hem de onun kadar sinsi olan kimseyi tanımamıştım hayatımda.

Jongin cevap vermeden önce güldü, ardından uzunca esnedi. Hayallerimde sevişirken de böyle boğuk çıkıyordu sesi.

"Uyuyordum Hun. Dersten dönünce uzanayım dedim, uyuyakalmışım. Sen arayınca uyandım."

"Aman bölünmesin benim yavrukurdumun uykusu, uyu diyeceğim ama artık uyuyamazsın da. Tüh, çok üzüldüm şimdi bak."

"Canına minnet senin."

Telefonu sol kulağımdan sağ kulağıma geçirirken kıs kıs güldüm. Parmaklarım bilekliğimde gezindi.

"Gelsene bize."

"Yarım saate gelirim, önce duş almam lazım."

"Ne duşu Jongin ya, alma duş falan gel hadi 8 saattir konuşamadık canım çok sıkkın."

Sabah katladığım yorganı açarak üstüme serdim. Hava buz gibiydi ve Jongin yanımda yoktu. Her zaman sıcak olan bedeni bana dokunmasa bile ısıtırdı vücudumu.

"Üşüdüm hem, ısınamıyorum." dedim sızlanarak.

"Yarım saate donmazsın Sehun, kapat hadi oyalama da çabuk geleyim yanına."

"Tamam ya, bekliyorum seni ben. Hep bekliyorum zaten."

Cevap vermeyip telefonu suratıma kapatınca üzüntüyle kaşlarımı düşürdüm. 'Çok konuşuyorsun, kapa çeneni.' demek yerine eyleme döküyordu bu cümleyi. Çok severdi suratıma telefon kapatmayı. Onun gelmesini beklerken, Jongin sosyal medyada ne boklar yemiş son günlerde onu kontrol ettim. Bir bok yememişti. Twitter'da pipisini fareler yiyesice –iki kemirmede bitirirlerdi kesin- Kyungsoo ile konuşmuştu bir tek. Mesajlarda ne dolaplar çevirdiğini bilmiyordum çünkü katiyen şifresini söylemiyordu.

"Niye vereyim şifremi sana Sehun, bana sinirlenince sinirini onlardan çıkarırsın sen, beni de rezil edersin kesin." demişti.

Haklıydı da. Rezil etmekten beterini yapardım. En başta şu Kyungsoo zibidisini engellerdim. Anca sosyal medyadan konuşabiliyorlardı çünkü. Birçok şeye tamamdım ama onların yüz yüze görüşmesine asla tamam değildim. Çünkü Jongin'de gözü vardı yer cücesinin. Jongin bir keresinde Kyungsoo'nun kokusundan bahsettiğinde şalterlerim atmıştı. Alakalarını kesene kadar sardırmadım bedenimi Jongin'e, yüzüne de bakmadım. Kıvrandı haftalarca. Ben de kıvrandım, bende olan birkaç kıyafetine sarıla sarıla ağladım, gecelerim gündüz olmadı, sabahlarım aydınlanmadı hiç. Ama onun sabahları, işenmiş yatak kokulu Kyungsoo sayesinde aydınlanmıştı kesin. Merakımdan çıldırmıştım da yine de ses etmemiştim. Tıpış tıpış gelmişti tekrar. Kokumu içine çekerken ilk defa ağladığını görmüştüm o gün. Gece penceremden sızmış, gözyaşlarımı akıttığım yastığa koymuştu başını. Tamam demiştim Kyungsoo'suna da sıçayım, böyle ağlayacaksa konuşmasına da tamamım demiştim. Ama bir daha konuşmadı.

"Ne ağlıyorsun, 22 yaşında herifsin utanmıyor musun ağlamaya?"

"Kokuna hasret kaldım. Öldüm ben. Ağlarım tabii." demişti sadece. Sonra gömülmüştü boynuma. Sabaha kadar da çıkmadı oradan.

Sonra Instagram hesabına baktım, bir şey yüklememişti ben kontrol etmeyeli. Zaten en son ikimizin çekindiği fotoğraf vardı. Çok çirkindim orada ya. Parmaklarını kemirmiştim yükleyip beni rezil etmesin diye ama tabii ki beni dinlemeyip yüklemişti. Jongin'in geni Sibirya kurdundan mı ne geliyormuş o yüzden hiç kimseyi kolay kolay dinlemezdi genine sıçtığım. Annesine bile itaat etmez.

Penceremdeki tıkırtılarla telefonu tuş kilidi yapıp komodinin üzerine koydum. Soğuk hava kısa süreli odamın içine sinmiş, sonra hemen geri kesilmişti. Yorganı üstümden çekme fırsatı bulamadan yanıma sokulmuştu Jongin.

"Kapıdan girsene, ne diye tarzanlık yapıyorsun?"

"Ön tarafa kadar yürümek istemedim."

Kolunun tekini karnımın üstünden geçirdi. Tüm bedenimi ondan tarafa çevirirken parmaklarını giydiğim kazağın içine soktu. Parmak uçlarında karnımın yan tarafını okşarken alnımı omzuna yasladım.

"Çok güzel kokmuşsun." dedim burnumu omzuna sürterken.

"Sen de duş almışsın."

Boşta kalan elini hafif nemli saçlarımdan geçirirken ben de doladım kollarımı bedenine. Bacağımın tekini de bacağının üstüne koydum. Sarındım tenine.

"Chen'in yavuklusunu yollayınca duşa attım kendimi. Salyalarını birbirlerine bulaştıran onlardı ama yapış yapış hisseden ben oldum."

Öpüşme sesleri tekrar canlandı kulaklarımda, Jongin tatlı tatlı gülmese öğürecektim. Neredeyse öpecektim gülüşünden. Neredeyse düşüyordum gülüşünün güzelliğine. Tuttum kendimi. Hülyalı hülyalı baktım anca. Bakışlarıma gülen gözleriyle karşılık verip başını boynuma gömdü. Kuyruğu bedenlerimizin arasına, kazağımdan içeri girerek karnıma dokunuyordu.

"Senin de benden farkın yok. Çok güzel kokmuşsun."

Sıcak dudaklarını kazağımın boş bıraktığı boynuma dokundurdu usulca. Gözlerimi kapattım dokunuşuna.

"Üstündeki kokum geçmiş ama. Biraz daha öpeyim de sırnaşan olmasın."

"Bana bir sen, bir de Tao sırnaşıyor Jongin."

"Sinsi kedi. Fırsat kolluyor resmen. Ellerimi üzerinden çektiğim an atağa geçmek için hazırda bekliyor."

Genzinden çıkan kaba sese genişçe sırıttım.

"Çekme ellerini o zaman üstümden, yanaşma fırsatı bulamasın."

"Neden bu kadar güzel kokuyorsun? Kesin kokuna geliyordur suratsız."

"Sen kokuyorum da ondan. Herkes sen koktuğumu söylüyor."

Tıslayarak güldü. Gülüşüne güldüm bende. İki saniyede ruhumun ayarlarıyla oynuyordu gülüşü. Onca insan kendi gülümsemesinden nasıl utanmıyordu bu gülüşü görüp.

"Çok neşelisin bakıyorum."

"Sen yanımdayken neşeli olmayıp ne yapayım? Şu Tao'nun konusunu açma ama, canımı sıkıyor götü düşük."

"Götü mü düşük? Pek düşük gelmedi bana."

Bana cevap vermeden önce boynumu sertçe ısırdı. Çığlık atsam da geri çekilmedi.

"Kıçına mı bakıyorsun o bokun? Pipini söndürürüm senin Sehun."

"Kopardın boynumu be! Baktım tabii, kayıyor gözüm, ne yapayım?"

"Gözün bir tek bana kaysın. Başkalarına kaydırma gözlerini."

Yanaklarıma hücum eden ısıya aldırış etmeden ısırarak kopardığı derime değdirdi dudaklarını. Hem acım, hem ilacımdı.

"İyileştireceksen ne ısırıyorsun yavrukurt?"

"Özledin mi sen beni?"

"Özledim tabii. Üşüdüm sen yokken. Çok üşüdüm. Ama iyiyim şimdi, sıcacıksın."

Sarındığım sırtındaki kazağını avuçladım sıkıca. Yanağımı yanağına sürttüm. Yeni yeni çıkan sakalları hafiften batıyordu tenime ve buna da aşıktım. Canımı acıtıyordu ama öpücükleriyle iyileştiriyordu can acılarımı. Dudakları önce yanaklarıma değdi, ıslakça öptü bu sefer. Sonra öpücüklerini göz kapaklarıma çıkardı, yasladım başımı dokunuşuna. Tekrar yanaklarıma inip oradan da boynuma geçti. Boynumda oyalanmayı severdi dudakları. Ben de boynumda oyalanmasını severdim. Tatlı tatlı huylandırırdı öpücükleri. İnlememek için her seferinde yanak içlerimi dişlerdim. Çene çizgimi takip etti yavaşça. Her öpücüğünde biraz daha kararıyordu gözlerim.

"Yedin bitirdin beni Jongin."

"Yerim bitiririm seni, sen bile bir şey diyemezsin."

"Desem de dinleyeceksin sanki. Ne zaman dinledin beni?"

"Öpersen dinlerim belki."

"Yemezler. Bilmiyorum sanki kandırdığını. Dinlemesen de öperim gerçi, ne şart koşuyorsun ki?"

"Konuşmaktan vakit bulamıyorsun ki öpüşüp koklaşmaya. Çenen durmuyor."

"Öpersen durur belki."

"Öpüyorum ya."

Dudaklarımı dudaklarınla kapatırsan çıkmaz sesim, dudaklarımı öp, diyemedim. Onun yerine çemkirdim, diyemiyorum çünkü istediklerimi. Dilim varmıyor söylemeye. Hem ona kızıyorum, hem kendime. Kim arkadaşını öper ki böyle, neyiz biz, diyemiyorum diye çemkirdim.

"Ne diye öpüşüp koklaşacakmışız ki zaten? Derdimiz ne, uyuyalım işte güzel güzel. Kuyruğunu da çek karnımdan artık, yandım ya."

"Hani üşüyordun? Ne oldu şimdi?"

"Yok, üşümüyorum şimdi, yanıyorsun diye yanıyorum. Dibimdesin sonuçta."

"Yine ne oluyor anlamadım ki. Ne geçiyor da aklından bir anda kanın kaynıyor?"

Beni yatıştırmak için tekrar dudaklarını yanaklarıma değdirdi. Sakince öpüyordu, mayışıyordum. 

"Öpmesene. Üstüme salıyorsun kokunu sonra kimse yanaşmıyor bana. Sevgili bulamıyorum senin yüzünden."

"Ne gerek var sevgiliye? Hem sevgili bulup ne yapacaksın? Başımı belaya sokma benim."

"Sana ne oluyor? Kyungsoo zibidisi ile gününü gün etmeyi biliyordun ama?"

"Kyungsoo ile günümü gün ediyorum diye iki ay konuşmadın benimle Sehun. Hem günümü gün ettiğim yoktu, arkadaştık sadece."

"Onu da öpüyor muydun böyle? Salıyor muydun kokunu üstüne?"

"Neden bir sene önce olan olayı tekrar gündeme getiriyorsun sen, sus. Sevgili falan yok sana. Ne yapacaksan benimle yaparsın, hep o Baekhyun çektiriyor canını senin, biliyorum."

"Benim canım bir tek seni çekiyor ama." dedim fısıltıyla. Gözleri gözlerimi takip etti dudakları yukarı doğru gerilirken. Ortamın kızgın ateşi anında söndü. Bağırdığım sırada farkında olmadan geri çektiği bedeni tekrar sırnaştı bedenime.

"Bak şimdi ne güzel konuşuyorsun. Öpeyim de ödül olsun."

"Öpme artık tamam, bitirdin beni. Bırakmıyorsun ki uyuyayım, salyanı akıttın her yerime."

"Tamam sen uyu, öperim ben seni. Uyanmazsın zaten."

Hala karnımın kenarında dolanan elini alıp parmak uçlarını usulca öptüm. Avuç içini yanağıma koydum orada kalsın diye. Başparmağı elmacık kemiğimin üstünde gidip gelirken kokusunu içime çekerek uyudum.


	3. Neden acıtıyorsun beni?

Odamdaki takırtı seslerini duyarak çekip alındım uykumdan. Tek gözümü araladım ne olup bittiğini anlamak için. Jongin üst kısmı tamamen çıplak bir şekilde giyinme dolabımın önünde durmuş, gözlerini askılıktaki kıyafetlerimde gezdiriyordu.

"Günaydın." dedim bilincimi kazanmaya çalışırken.

"Günaydın. Derse geç kalıyoruz o yüzden senden bir şey giyeyim üstüme dedim. Gece başını göğsümden kaldırmadığın için kazağımın yarısı salya oldu."

"Sen salyalarını boynuma akıtırken ben bir şey diyor muyum?"

"Şikayetçi misin yani şimdi?"

"Ne şikayeti? Çıktı mı ağzımdan öyle bir şey? Saçma salak konuşma Jongin. Kim şikayetçi olacakmış? Ne güzel akıtıyorsun işte salyalarını. Şikayetçi miymişim? Daha neler."

Askılıktan aldığı turuncu kazağı –ki en sevdiğim olduğunu biliyordu, eminim- geçirdi üstüne. Yüzündeki büyük sırıtışla döndü bana. Bilmişlik taşıyordu sırıtışı. İmalı gülüşlerine gıcık olduğumu söyleyebilirdim ama bu tamamen yalan olurdu. Dudaklarının hangi amaç için yukarı kıvrıldığı önemli değildi benim için.

"Gülmesene be!"

"Çok tatlısın, ne yapayım?"

Sıcaklık hücum etti yanaklarıma. Kolay kolay kızarıp bozaran, normal olarak bile tepki veren biri değilimdir aslında. Fakat bu domuzun bana yaptığı buydu işte. Ona aşık olduğum için mi böyle uçarı tepkiler veriyordum yoksa beni bu hale getirebilen tek kişi olduğu için mi ona aşıktım, bilmiyorum. Bir yerden sonra da bunu sorgulamayı bıraktım zaten. Saldım kendimi. Aşıktım işte, neyini sorguluyordum ki? Sorgulasam da değişecekti sanki hislerim. Bir bok olmayacaktı. Etrafımda dolanıp durduğu sürece hislerimi bastıramayacaktım. Etrafımda olmamasına dayanabileceğimi de sanmıyordum aynı zamanda.

Neyse ki bel altı tepkilerimi anlayamıyordu. Bir yanım 'baksana tadıma, gerçekten tatlı mıyım?' demek istiyordu, bir diğer yanım ise 'yeter artık bana yaptığın. Bıktım senden, gücüm kalmadı!' deyip tüm çaresizliğini kusmak istiyordu. Hiçbirini yapmadım tabii ki. Kızaran yanaklarımı saklamak için yataktan aceleyle kalkıp kendimi banyoya attım. Jongin'in odamdan gelen ıslık sesleri eşliğinde aldım duşumu.

\--

"Oh, gelmiş çifte kumrular."

Binanın önünde bizi bekleyen üçlünün yanına ilerledik sakince. Jongin arabadan indiğimizden beri kuyruğunu belime doladığından rahatça yürümeme izin vermedi. Dün kokuttuğu yetmemiş olmalı ki tüyünü de sürüyordu üstüme. Baekhyun kolumun tekini alıp kendi omzuna atarak girdi Jongin ile aramıza. Kıçıyla da itti Jongin'i ileri doğru.

"Jongin'i getirmesen de olurmuş, nereye gitsen varlığı hissediliyor zaten."

"Ne alaka şimdi?"

Giydiği kazak parmaklarıma batıyordu. Kolumu çekmeye çalıştım ama bırakmadı. Jongin de pes etmeyip Baekhyun'un ittiği yerden diğer tarafıma geldi. Kuyruğunu tekrar doladı belime.

"Bana laf ediyor kendince. Benim gibi kokuyorsun çünkü."

"Neden her gün bu konuyu yeni bir şeymiş gibi tartışıyoruz? Jongin'i kış kışlasam bile gitmiyor ne yapayım, haliyle onun gibi kokuyorum."

"Kış kışlasa bile gitmiyormuşsun Jongin."

"Gülmeyin ya, ne gülüyorsunuz?"

Jongin gülümsemesinin soldurmadan başını sağa sola sallayıp önümüzdeki Yixing ve Wufan'ın yanına ilerlemeden önce boynuma bir öpücük kondurdu. Ben de en sonunda kolumu Baekhyun'un patilerinden kurtarabildim.

"Şu küçük ağzını bantlayacağım en sonunda."

"Jongin'i istemiyormuş gibi davranman güldürüyor herkesi küçük sevgilim, ne yapalım yani?"

"Nerden senin küçük sevgilin oluyormuşum? Chanyeol nerede ya? Gelsin alsın seni, bıktım artık ben senden."

"Yataktan çıkamadı daha. Dün çok yoruldu."

"Tamam, sormadım say. Detaya gireyim deme."

"Ben de beşinci turumuzdan sonra uyuyakaldığını söyleyecektim ama madem öyle, girmem detaya. Bulanmasın küçük sevgilimin midesi."

Gözüm yaşardı sıkıntıdan. Bu saatlerde çekilecek çile değildi Baekhyun. Aslında hiçbir saatte çekilecek çile değildi. Niye onunla arkadaşım ben diye sorgulardınız kendinizi ama yine de kurtulamazdınız varlığından. Boyu kadar dili vardı bir de, kimse üstesinden gelemezdi o dilin. Ancak üzüldüğünde susardı, onu da öyle göreceğime ömrüm boyunca çekerdim çilesini.

"Jongin kurtar beni!"

"Ne çağırıyorsun sevgilini be! Konuşulmuyor seninle de."

"Konuşuyor muyduk biz? Sıçıyorsun ağzı-"

"Selam." dedi bir ses lafımı bölerek.

"Oh. Hey. Tao, naber?"

"Aynı. Derse mi gidiyorsun?"

Baekhyun yanımda huzursuzlukla kıpırdandı. Bir bana, bir Tao'ya, bir de Jongin'e bakıyordu. Önümüzdeki üçlü koridordan döndüğünde Baekhyun da durduğumuz yerden ileri doğru adımladı.

"Benim de gitmem lazım." dedi Tao'dan tarafa bakmadan.

"Kendini çok elletme, Jongin kafayı yiyor biliyorsun." Bunu özellikle fısıltıyla söylemişti kulağıma. Gözlerimi devirip yanımızdan ayrılmasını bekledim.

"Projeyi teslim etmemize iki hafta kaldı, biliyorsun değil mi?"

"Siktir. Projemiz vardı bizim, doğru. Kaldı mı o kadar? Proje yılı mıdır nedir, biri bitiyor diğeri başlıyor."

Dönemin başında ortak proje almıştık. Daha doğrusu benim gitmediğim gün proje konusu dağılımı olmuş ve Tao zevkle ismimizi yan yana yazıp konumuzu da kendine göre seçmişti. Benim bundan iki gün sonra haberim oldu. Jongin benden fazla tepki verdiğinden kendimi yormamıştım. Hatırlıyorum da; Tao, Jongin'in kışkırtmalarını tamamen görmezden gelip mutlulukla sırıtıp durmuştu. Çıldırmıştı Jongin. Beni de çıldırtmıştı o gün.

Düşüncelerimi, yakınmama gülümseyen sesi böldü. Beraber sınıfa ilerlerken sıkıntıyla iç çektim. Tao iyi çocuktu, bana iyiydi en azından. Takıldığı tayfa da, kendisi de fakültedeki çoğu kişi tarafından sevilmezdi ama. Çünkü insanlara sarkıntılık edip rahatsız etmeye bayılırlardı. Lisedeki huylarını bırakamamış bir gruptu Tao'nun takıldığı tayfa. Bir zamanlar aralarından biri Baekhyun'a da sarkıntılık etmişti ama sonu pek güzel bitmemişti tabii. Baekhyun bir süre sabretmiş en sonunda da Chanyeol'un müdahalesine gerek kalmadan işini bitirmişti çocuğun. Şimdi korkusundan yaklaşamıyordu bize. Tao'nun bana karşı tavırları daha uysaldı. Gözlerini benden ayırmaması dışında beni rahatsız hissettirecek bir şey yapmadı hiç.

"Artık tamamlamamız gerekiyor, biliyorsun. Sunuma hazırlanmalıyız aynı zamanda."

"Biliyorum, biliyorum. Geciktik hatta. Keşke daha önce aklıma gelseydi."

"Yetiştiririz. Sadece zaman ayırman yeterli."

"Dersten sonra işin var mı?"

Sorumla gülümsemesi daha da büyüdü. Aklından neler geçiriyordu kim bilir.

"Yok, hayır."

"Tamam o zaman, istersen benim evime gidebiliriz, kütüphane doludur şimdi, randevu da almadık."

"Olur, bana uyar."

Sınıfa girdiğimizde son kez gülümseyip yerine geçti. Tam sırama oturduğum sırada titredi telefonum.

****

**Yavrukurt**


	4. Saçlarını nefesimle sevdiğim herif

_*Bu bölümde çokça geçen mutfak*_   


"Uf, yandım yandım!"  
Musluğun soğuk tarafını çevirip altına tuttum kızaran elimi. Su acısını alana kadar çekmedim. Sonra sızlana sızlana soydum yanmama neden olan yumurtaları. Su toplamayacaktı belki ama ben yine de üç gün mızmızlanacaktım bu yanık için. Tatlıydı canım benim, tatlı canıma bi Jongin dayanamazdı, kıvranırdım her fırsatta. Bükerdi dudaklarını benimle beraber, sanki onun canı yanardı.  
Bağıramıyordum ki dışa vurup atayım acımı. Anca sessiz sessiz söyleniyordum canımı yakan kaynar suya. Jongin'in güzel uykusu bozulmasın diye can acımı dişlerimin arasında tutuyordum. Uyanınca öperdi yaralarımdan, katlanacaktım artık. Rahat hareket edemem diye yara bandı yapıştırmadığım üç bıçak kesiğim vardı parmaklarımda bir de. Sızlıyordu ince yaralarım. Keşke Jongin gelseydi de öpseydi hemen. Öpse acıyacak canım kalmazdı.  
"Günaydın." dedi arkamdan, düşlerimde gezinen yavrukurdumun sesi. Korkuyla sıçradım.  
"Korkuttum mu?"  
"Ne ara uyandın sen?"  
Gözlerini ovalaya ovalaya geldi yanıma. Kolunun birini omzuma atıp boynumu öptü. Diğer eli ön tarafa dolandı, sardı karnımı. Yanağı omzuma yaslı kaldı öyle. Burnuyla dürttü yaslandığı tenimi. Parmaklarını gezdirdi karnımın yan tarafında. Mırlayacaktım az kalsın.  
"Az önce. Baktım kollarım boş kalmış, farkında olmadan uyandım. Kahvaltı mı hazırladın?"  
"Hıhı. Beceremedim pek ama. Tost yaptım, bir de yumurta haşladım, bayılırsın sen."  
Vaktim anca bunları yapmaya yetmişti. Erken uyanmıştım ancak Jongin'in yanından ayrılmak zordu. Hem ben onun saçlarını, kulaklarını okşarken çok güzel gülüyordu uykusunda. Nasıl kalksaydım yanından? Ama mecbur kalkmıştım tabii. Ellerini, sarındığı belimden çektiğimde sızlanışını hatırlayınca güldüm.  
"Otur hadi." dedim bedenini hazırladığım masaya itip. Hala çıplaktı üstü. Hava buz gibiydi ama onun teni yanıyordu. Masadaki tostları görünce heyecanla titreşti kulakları. Kuyruğu sağa sola gidip geldi hızla. Gülümseyerek baktı bana. Bakışları parmaklarıma inince gülüşü silindi, kuyruğu salınışını durdurdu. Dudakları, kulakları gibi aşağıya doğru büküldü. Ellerimi kendi ellerine alıp yaraladığım parmaklarımı öptü hafifçe. Çok bastırmıyordu dudaklarını, tedirgince değdiriyordu sadece.

"Ben öpüyorum bu parmakları Sehun, nasıl yaralarsın kendini?"

"Sana da yaranılmıyor. Kahvaltı hazırladım işte bize. Hem böyle tatlı tatlı öpersen geçer hemen."

Gülümsememe aldanmadı, onaylamazca salladı başını sağa sola. Bana yaptığı gibi öptüm parmaklarını. Bileklerinin içini öptüm bir de. Avuç içlerine burnumu sürttüm, içime derin derin çektim teninin kokusunu. Avuç içlerini de mahrum bırakmadı dudaklarım. Teslim ettim sonra ellerini kendisine. Tenine doymam için uzun bir gün vardı zaten önümüzde. Okula gidene kadar kurulurduk salondaki Jongin'in en sevdiği tekli koltuğa. Televizyonu açardı Jongin, hiç dikkat etmezdik ne oynadığına. O küçücük koltuğa zorla sıkışır, sarınır, dolanırdık birbirimize.

Tostunu bitirene kadar kıpırdandım oturduğum yerde. Kendi tostumu aceleyle bitirdikten sonra karnını doyurmasını bekledim. Aç Jongin kolay sinirlenirdi ve birazdan söyleyeceğim şeye açken vereceği tepki, mutfağımda Chen'in haftalarca laf edeceği hasarlar bırakırdı muhtemelen. Bir ara Jongin'e, televizyonda görüp beğendiğim bir keki yapayım demiştim. Fırın, işimin yarısında boynu bükük kalmıştı öyle. Dumanlar tüttürmüştü boşluklarından. Bir daha da düzeltemedik. Ne bok yemiştim de bükülmüştü boynu hala bilmiyorum. Sanki mutfağının ortasına sıçmışım gibi günlerce sokmamıştı beni mutfağa Chen. Neymiş, götünü satmış da almış o fırını. Neler çekmiş fırını alacak parayı kazanana kadar. Alırız dedim bende, bu sefer ben satarım götümü, alırız dedim. Jongin de yanımızdaydı kavga ettiğimiz sırada, gözleri dönmüştü sinirden. Öylesine söylediğim cümleye verdiği tepkiden Chen ile beraber pısmıştık oturduğumuz koltuğa. Resmen esip gürlemişti ağız dolusu küfürler savurup. O götü –benim götüm- nelerle büyütmüşmüş Jongin. Nelere katlanmış, kimlerden sakınmış da büyütmüş o götü, haberimiz var mıymış? Benim götümü nelerle büyütmüş acaba? Yatarak büyütmüştüm ben onu.

"Tamam Jongin, sana satarım, kızma bu kadar. Gel otur şöyle, fiyatı konuşalım. Bak pahalıymış fırınlar." demiştim de aptallığıma göz devirip biraz sakinleşmişti. Sonra da basit şeyler dışında hiçbir şeye dokunmayacağıma bilmem kaç kere söz verip koparabilmiştim Chen'den izni. Jongin'in sinirini de parmaklarını öperek almıştım Chen ile anlaşma sağlarken. Bir daha da açmadım göt satma konusunu. Satamazdım zaten, Jongin adına tapuluydu malum.

Son lokmasını da yutunca ona diktiğim gözlerime çevirdi bakışlarını. Gülümseyip elinin tersiyle okşadı yanağımı. Gülümseyemedim ben içim içimi kemirirken.

"Ya Jongin, şey diyecektim ben..."

"Ne diyecektin?"

"Diyecektim ki... Yarın bize mi gelsen?"

"Ben hep sizdeyim zaten Sehun."

"Of. Yarın Tao yine gelecek, bu sefer bedenimde bir hasar oluşsun istemiyorum. Hala duruyor bak köpek dişlerinin izi. Az tut kendini ya, vampir misin nesin, delmişsin derimi. Arada öpücüklerini tazele de sızlamasın ısırdığın yer. Neyse, demem o ki sen de gel, ikimizin içi de rahat etsin."

Cümlemi bitirir bitirmez kararttı gözlerini. Parmakları avucuna kapandı. Sinirlerine hakim olmak için zorluyordu kendini. 'Beni mi sınıyorsun?' ifadesini takındı anında. Demek Tao'nun ismi artık böyle etki edecekti Jongin'de.

"Birincisi; sikinin ucunu dahi sokamaz artık bu eve, o götü düşük." dedi. Yumruk yaptığı elinin birini çözüp çenemi tuttu. Başparmağı çene çizgimde dolandı sakince. Eli ayağı sakin duruyordu da kuyruğu arkada şiddetle gidip gelirken sakin olabileceğine inanmıyordum. "İkincisi; gözümün önünde bile olsa, okul dışında hiçbir yerde çalışamazsın onunla, anladın mı beni Sehun?"

Anladım, gayet iyi anladım ama anladığım için sinirlendim. Yine de sakin olmaya çalıştım. Bu ilişkide –olmayan ilişkide- sinirlerine gerçekten hakim olabilen taraf bendim çünkü. Tartışmalarımız ciddiyet kazanmadan gönlünü hoş ederdim hep. Derin bir nefes aldım. Yetmedi, tekrar aldım. Çenemde gezinen parmağının yardımı olmadı.

"Jongin, dün geceki konuşmaları tekrarlamak istemiyorum. Yine yakmayalım canımızı diye söylüyorum zaten sana bunu. Sen de gelirsen ortada bir sorun kalmaz."

"Odanda onun kokusunu almak istemiyorum. Kedi ölüsü kokuyor odan. Hatta iki metre yakınında dursun istemiyorum."

İyi gidiyorduk, sakin gibiydi. Küfürlü cümle kurmadığı için ben de korudum sakinliğimi.

"Bir daha dokundurmam kendimi demedim mi ben? Söz dokundurmayacağım. Projemiz bitene kadar sen de bize katıl işte. Neden keçilik ediyorsun ki?"

"Siz ikiniz dip dibe oturup konuşurken sizi izlememi mi bekliyorsun Sehun? Çay, kahve de getiririm istersen. Sor bakalım Tao'ya, kahvenin yanında köpek boku da ister miymiş? Sabah sabah sağdan soldan geliyorlar bana bak. O götelek kokusunu üstüne salarken bakayım mı yani tüm gün?"

"Dokundurmayacağım kendimi diyorum, salamaz kokusunu üstüme."

Çenemde gezinen parmağı baskısını arttırdı bu sırada. Kaşlarının çatışı derinleşti, gözleri daha da kısıldı.

"Canımı sıkıyorsun şu an. Sıkma canımı benim Sehun. Canım seni öpmek istiyorken ne diye sıkıntıya sokuyorsun canımı?"

Canının suyunu çıkarayım, diye geçirdim içinden. Bu bitmek bilmeyen sahiplenici tavırları tadımızı kaçırıyordu bazen. Neyimi sahipleniyordu? Neyimdi ki bu derece sahipleniyordu? Beni hayatının bir yerine koyacak insanların neyini, niçin çekemiyordu? Bu düşünceler tekrar sinirlendi beni. Burnumdan derin bir nefes aldım konuşmadan önce.

"Bak Jongin, koku konusunda ne kadar hassas olduğunu biliyorum. Tam olarak anlamasam da anlamaya çalışıyorum. Anlayışlı oluyorum yani."

Çenemde gezinen elini ittim o arada. Tepkime tekrar çattı kaşlarını.

"Fakat senin de şunu anlaman gerekiyor ki, ben sikinin malı değilim. Benden rica edebilirsin fakat gözlerini üstüme dikip emir veremezsin. Sen anladın mı Jongin?"

Cümlem biter bitmez masadaki tabakları sinirle toplayıp ayaklandım. Benimle beraber kalktı o da.

"Aynı boku yerken bunları hatırlatıyor musun peki kendine Sehun? Kyungsoo'yla görüşüyorum diye neler yaptığını hatırlatayım mı?"

"Ne yaptım Jongin? Saldım ben seni, sen de ona gittin. Ne yaptım başka, söylesene?"

"Konuşmadın, dokundurmadın, yüzüme bile bakmadın haftalarca. Şimdi benim yaptığım mı anormal geliyor?"

"Evet. Çünkü senin aksine ben Tao'dan hoşlanmıyorum. Bir şey hissetmiyorum. Kokusunu güzel bulduğum yok. Ona sarılmıyorum, öpmüyorum. Ya sen Jongin? Sen Kyungsoo ile neler yapıyordun? Anlatsana. Sen bir kokuyla çözüyorsun her şeyi. Ben daha güncellemedim kendimi, gelmemiş o özellik bana. Ben ancak anlatılınca biliyorum, anlat o yüzden. Hadi."

Elleri yanlarına düştü diyecek kelimelerim tükendiğinde. Tekrar parmakları kapandı avucuna. Kolundaki tüm damarlar belirgindi artık. Kuyruğundaki tüyler diken diken oldu. Sinirden elim ayağım titriyordu benim de.

"Ya da anlatma." dedim aceleyle. Tabakları makineye yerleştirirken sinirden dolan gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Yanıyordu genizlerim yine.

"Anlatma Jongin, vazgeçtim. Bilmek istemiyorum aslında. Bugün de acıtıyorsun beni, bugün de yakıyorum seni. Git hadi. Okula gelmeyeceğim ben. Yoruldum, çok yoruldum."

"Ne bok yemeye çalıştığını anlamıyorum Sehun. Yoruldun öyle mi? Ben tükendim ama, iki dakikada tükettin beni. Tamam, git ellet kendini Tao'ya. Madem benim yaptığım seni sinirlendiriyor, senin yolundan gidelim."

"Benim yolum mu varmış? Neymiş benim yolum?"

"Bir sene önce benim için açtığın yoldan bahsediyorum. Aynı yoldan sen ilerle şimdi de. Kahvaltı için teşekkürler."

Ve gitti. Üstü hala çıplakken gitti. Kapıyı çarpmadan gitti. Çarpardı kapıyı giderken. Üstü de çıplak olmazdı gittiğinde. Ya da olur muydu? Çarpar mıydı kapıyı gittiğinde? Bilmiyorum ki. Jongin benden hiç gitmemişti.

Çöktüm olduğum yere. Yıldı kaldı bedenim. Gitmeden önce durduğu noktaya takıldı gözlerim. Saç vardı yerlerde. Kısaydı hepsi. Kimin saçıydı onlar? Benimdi herhalde. Anlayamadım. Beyaz taneler vardı saçların yanında. Kepek miydi onlar? Yok, tuzmuş. Yemek masasından serpilmiş herhalde. Jongin çok severdi yumurtasını tuzlayıp yemeyi. Kullanma şunu, yaşlandığında dolanamayacak kuyruğun göbeğine, kollarım yetmeyecek seni sarmaya derdim. Kocaman olacaktı göbeği çok tuz yerse. Dinlemezdi uyarımı hiç. Kim uyaracaktı şimdi onu?

Düşüncelerim dolandı birbirine. Jongin ile kesiştiler bir yerde. Kollarımı sardım dizlerime, yasladım başımı dizimin üstüne. Yerdeki saçlara baktım düşüncelerim görünüşümü engellerken. Düşmedi yaşlarım çukurlarımdan. Ağlamadım bu sefer. Ağlayamadım aslında. Gözlerim kuruluktan yanana kadar durdum orada. Dışarıdan gelen bebek ağlamasıyla kırpıştırdım gözlerimi.

Kalktım yerimden hızlıca. Odama girip telefonu alana kadar sakinleştiremedim kendimi. Korkuyordum, çok korkuyordum hem de. Jongin gidemezdi benden. Biz hiç gitmemiştik birbirimizden. Bunun Kyungsoo olayından farklı olduğunu biliyordum bir şekilde. Çünkü Jongin o zaman bile vazgeçmemişti benden. Ben vazgeçmemiştim Jongin'den. Ama Jongin'in gidişi vazgeçişti. Arkasını dönüp gidemezdi öyle. Gitmeye karar veremezdi. Uzun sürerdi birinden gitmeye karar vermek, basit değildik ki biz, böyle basitçe, kapıyı çarpmadan çıkıp gitsin. Son aramalara girip en üstteki ismine tıklarken telefonu tutan ellerim titriyordu. Aradım, açmadı. Tekrar aradım, açmadı. Yine aradım. Defalarca aradım ama yine de açmadı. Telefona sıkı sıkı sardığım elim düştü yanıma. Gözlerim boşlukta süzülüyordu. Kızıp gürleyemedim telefonlarımı açmayışına. İç sesim de isyan edemedi bu sefer. Kaldım öyle, ne yapmaya çalıştığının bilincinde. Boşluktan çekip aldığım gözlerim, çalışma masamın üzerine attığı kazağa ulaştı. Aldım kazağı koynuma. Tutamadım bu sefer yaşlarımı. Dün yaşlarımın kuruduğu kazağı ıslattım. Dün geceki gibi kazağın ardından yayılan Jongin'in sıcaklığı sarmadı tenimi. Soğuktu odam. Buz gibiydi. Bedenim yatağa düştü, yorganıma sarındım. Hala soğuktu odam. Çok soğuktu. Karlar yağdırmıştı Jongin ruhuma. Isısını eksik etmediği bedenim, buzlandı yokluğunda. Nasıl ısınırdım ben şimdi?

 

\--

 

****

**Tao**

Bugünde mi okulda değilsin?

Evet, gelemedim. Sen dersin bitince bana gelirsin konuştuğumuz gibi.

Tamamdır, yarım saate gelirim o halde.

Cevap vermedim. Diğerlerinden gelen mesajları da cevapsız bırakıp çıktım mesajlardan. Tekrar düştü Jongin aklıma. Kokusunu bıraktığı kazağı dünden beri çıkarmadım üstümden. Gözyaşlarım defalarca kurudu yanaklarımda, yine de duş almadım. Tenim hala Jongin kokuyor diye sokamadım kendimi suyun altına. Temizlemedim bedenimi. Duyamayacaktım sesini, açmıyordu telefonlarımı. Mahrum bırakıyordu, cezalandırıyordu, öldürüyordu Jongin beni. Avuçluyordu kalbimi, acımadan geçiriyordu tırnaklarını kalbime. Öpemeyecektim parmaklarını, bileklerini, avuçlarını. Koklamayacaktı beni, sarmayacaktı bedenimi. Kuyruğu okşamayacaktı karnımı. Tenime dokunmayacaktı dudakları. Çok zalimdi Jongin. Ucu bucağı olmayan, soğuk karanlığa itiyordu beni, sevgi sözcüklerini yetindiremediğim, saçlarını nefesimle sevdiğim herif.

Yine de kaldırdım kendimi yataktan. Ondan arda kalan hüzünleri sildim yüzümden kazağımın ucuyla. Tao gelene kadar toparlardım odamı. Toparlayacak bir şey yoktu gerçi. Dünden beri adımlamamıştım yatağımın dışına. Jongin diye sarmıştım kendimi yorganıma. Isınamadım hiç. Son kez denedim Jongin'i aramayı. Tahmin ettiğim gibi açmadı. Çok kolay gitmişti yalnız. Gülümsedim istemeden. Gerçekten güzel gitmişti. Jongin'in kalanı da olmuştum böylece.

Defalarca yıkadım yüzümü, arındıramadım yüzüme düşmüş hüznü. Ya banyo aynası leş gibiydi ya da leş gibi olan bendim. O yüzden çıkardım kazağı üstümden gözlerimi kapatıp. Aldığım nefeslerin yardımı olmadı kalbimi sakinleştirmeye. O nasıl kolaylıkla gittiyse ben de vazgeçtim kokusundan. Bıraktım kendimi suya, izin verdim Jongin'in artıklarını temizlemesine. Ağlamadım mandalina kokulu şampuanım gözlerimi yakarken. Çıktığımda havluyla tenimi kızarana kadar ovarken de ağlamadım. Üstüme kendi kazağımı giyerken ya da kapıyı açıp Tao'yu karşılarken de ağlamadım. Bir gecelik iznim vardı ağlamak için, o an karar verdim buna. Kullanmıştım o izni. Jonginsiz gecemi, Jonginsizliğe ağlayarak geçirmiştim. Tekrar ağlamayacaktım o yüzden. Onun yerine gülümsedim Tao'nun gelişine.

"Selam." dedi yüzüme dikkatle bakıp.

"Selam. Bu sefer salona geçebilirsin, Chen'in gelmesine çok var. İşgal edebiliriz salonu."

Arkamdan gelirken sesini çıkarmadı. Kedi kulakları büküktü ama. Onun da bir derdi vardı herhalde.

"Otur sen, ben bilgisayarımı alıp geleyim. Bir şey içmek ister misin?"

Nemli olan saçlarımı gözlerimin önünden çekerken dikkatli bakışlarından kaçmaya çalıştım.

"Gelirken kek almıştım, kahve yaparsan güzel olabilir." Dikkat etmediğim poşeti koltuğun yanındaki sehpaya bıraktı. Üstündeki ceketi çıkarıp koltuk başlığına koyarken ayırmamıştı gözlerini benden. Soramıyordu aklındakileri, soracaktı ama gelir gelmez kabalık etmek istemiyordu muhtemelen.

"Tamam, hazırlarım hemen."

Bakışlarını geride bırakıp kaçtım odama. Bilgisayarı ve kitaplarımı alıp tekrar döndüm yanına. Çantasından çıkardığı bilgisayarı kucağına alıp oturmuştu koltuğa. Gözlerim, Jongin'in yayılmayı sevdiği tekli koltuğa takıldı. Üstünde, üşüdüğüm için ikimizin de bedenine sardığı köpek patili battaniyem vardı. Zihnim derinlere dalmadan çekip çıkardım kendimi o karanlıktan. Tao'nun beni izleyen gözlerine döndüm.

"Kahveleri yapıp geliyorum." dedim. Cümlem biter bitmez kalktı yerinden.

"Yardım edeyim."

"Kek almışsın zaten, ne yardımı? Suyu nefesimle mi ısıtıyorum sanki." Gözlerime ulaşmayan gülümsememe karşılık vermedi. Hala dikkatle bakıyordu ama çıkarmıyordu düşüncelerini dudaklarından.

"Tamam." dedi, oturdu yerine. Tekrar aldı bilgisayarı kucağına ben mutfağa girdiğimde. Suyun ısınmasını beklerken iki tabak çıkardım dolaptan. İki de çatal çıkarıp koydum tabakların üstüne. Dünkü kahvaltıdan beri midem boştu. Açtım, çok açtım ama yorgundum da. Yatakta uykusuz geçirdiğim saatler daha da yormuştu beni. Şimdi Jongin olsa dolardı kollarını belime, yaslardı çenesini omzuma. Sesimiz çıkmazdı mutfakta onunla beraber gidip gelirken. Gülümserdik ama ikimiz de. İteklemezdim onu rahat hareket edemiyorum diye, hareket etmezdim olur biterdi.

Kahveleri ve tabakları, eskimiş tahta tepsimize yerleştirdim düşüncelerimden arınıp. Bunları düşünmenin bana yardımı olmayacaktı nasıl olsa. Salona döndüğümde Tao bilgisayardan açtığı şarkıya eşlik ediyordu kısık sesiyle. Şarkının sesi çok yüksek olmadığından bir mırıltıdan fazla geliyordu kendi sesi. Geldiğimi görünce aldığı kekleri çıkardı poşetten. Üçlü koltuğun diğer köşesine oturup tepsiyi aramıza koydum.

"Senin mi o kahve?" çenesiyle kendisininkinden çok daha koyu renkli kahveyi işaret etti.

"Evet, dün hiç uyuyamadım. Ağır bir şeylere ihtiyacım vardı."

Yorum yapmadı ama o dikkatli bakışlarını da çekmedi üstümden. Aldığı kekleri tabaklara koyup birini ona uzattım.

"İyi misin?"

Bir anda nefes verir gibi sordu sorusunu. Şaşırır gibi yaptım.

"Ne? İyiyim, bu da nereden çıktı?"

"Aklıma düşmedi herhalde bir anda Sehun. Bir şeyin var, o yüzden emin olmak için soruyorum."

"Aklına düşmüş belli ki, iyiyim ben."

Cevap vermeden keki yememi izledi. Kendi kekine dokunmadı, kahvesini yudumladı yavaşça. Gözlerini üstümden hiç çekmemesi yüzünden, koltuğun altındaki küçücük boşluğa girip sığınmak istiyordum. Sanki ne var ne yoksa okuyordu düşüncelerimi. Acı kahveyi de hiç sevmezdim, hemen bulanırdı midem ama hissetmedim bile bu sefer. Birkaç lokmada bitirdim kekimi. Tao'nun da kekini bitirmesini bekleyene kadar yarıladım kahvemi. Sonunda çatalı tabağına bırakınca aceleyle konuştum. Konunun tekrar iyi olup olmadığıma gelmesini istemiyordum.

"Başlayalım mı?" Tepsiyi sehpanın üzerine koyduktan sonra bilgisayarımı açtım ben de.

"Başlayalım." dedi sonunda bakışlarını üstümden çekip. Herhangi bir ima duymak ya da durumumla ilgili soru işitmek istemediğimi anlamasını umdum. Bedenimdeki gerginliği hissetmiş olacak ki hiç dolamadı kuyruğunu koluma. Dokunmadı da konuşurken. Dikkatimi derse verdim, arada sıkıntıyla iç çekse de aklımı meşgul etmedim demek istedikleriyle.

-

İki saatin sonunda, saat dörde yaklaşırken sırtımı geri yaslanarak gerdirdim. Molaya ihtiyacım vardı ama Tao'nun zihnini dersten başka bir şeyle dağıtmak da istemiyordum bir yandan. Fakat kahve lazımdı bana. Doymamıştım hem ben. Küçücük kek dişimin kovuğunu doldurmuştu ancak. Yetmemişti o acı kahve de. Bir tane daha içmezsem şuracıkta sızıp kalacaktım. Uyku tatlı tatlı kendi safına çekmeye çalışıyordu beni.  
Düşüncelerime cevap olarak karnı guruldadı o an. Utançla kaçırdı bakışlarını gözlerimden. Kuyruğu dolandı kendine. Az kalsın kahkaha atacaktım. Ayıp dedim, daha fazla utandırma kedi çocuğu. Yumruğunu ağzına götürüp yalandan öksürdü. Duymadım sandı herhalde.

"Ah, açlıktan ölüyorum ben ama ya. Kek doyurmadı da beni. Bir şeyler yiyelim ben yığılıp kalmadan önce." dedim avuçlarım karnımı ovalarken. Avuçlarıma tepki olarak guruldadı karnım. Gülümsememe karşılık verdi bu sefer Tao. Annem, misafirimi aç bıraktığımı duysa tüm gün Chen'in bokuyla beslerdi beni. E anne kek yedik desem içine kek karıştırır sunardı önüme. Cevap da vermezdi bu sırada, ne anlarsam gözlerinden anlardım.

Tao'nun kuyruğu arkasında sallanırken yanımda ilerledi mutfağa kadar. En pratik ve doyurucu ne var diye düşündüm bir an. Sonra yine annem düştü aklıma, hazır ramen yapacaktım annem aklıma düşmese. Onun yerine tavuk çıkardım dolaptan. Makarna yapacaktım mecbur. Bildiğim ve mutfağı gümletmeden yapabildiğim nedir şeyler vardı; kremalı, tavuklu makarna da bunlardan biriydi.

"Yardım edeyim mi?"

"Pek bir şey yapmayacağım zaten, yarım saate hazır olur. Otur sen."

Mutfaktaki küçük, tahtadan masamızın, yine küçük taburelerinden birine oturdu. Dikkatle takip ediyordu gözleri beni.

"Dersler nasıldı bugün?"

"Her zamanki gibi."

Hımladım yalnızca. Tavukları doğrarken arkam ona dönüktü. Ben yemeği hazırlayana kadar çok konuşmadık. Ara sıra projeyle ilgili birkaç soru sormuştu ama tekrar değinmemişti iyi olup olmadığıma. Bariz iyi değildim işte, o yüzden sormamıştı yine belki de.

"Ta daaa." dedim gururla gülümseyip tabağı önüne koyarken. Görüntü olarak tatmin edici değildi fakat tadının enfes olduğunu biliyordum. Chen arada yalvarırdı yapmam için. Tavuğu bir tek benim yaptığım makarnanın içinde yerdi.

Tao'nun karşısındaki tabureye oturup tadına bakmasını bekledim. İlk çatalı ağzına götürürken kıpırdandım yerimde. Lokmasını çiğnedi yavaşça. Genişçe gülümsedi sonra.

"Muhteşem olmuş." dedi başka bir lokmasını çiğnerken. Üst üste yolladı lokmalarını midesine. Az daha oyalansak benden önce o bayılacakmış açlıktan.

Bu sefer mutlulukla kıpırdandım sandalyemde. Cevap vermeden ben de gömüldüm makarnama. Biraz tuzsuz olmuştu. Jongin sevmezdi tuzsuz yemeği. Yüzünü ekşitir, tuzu bocalardı bunu yeseydi. Yüzünün o hali aklımda canlanınca neşem uçtu gitti elimden. Aklımı daha fazla Jongin'e vermemek için tekrar Tao'ya döndüm. Yarılamıştı tabağını.

"Hafta sonu işin var mı?"

"Hayır, bizimkilerle takılırız muhtemelen. Ders için mi sordun?"

"Evet, istersen bu sefer kütüphanede buluşalım. Chen hafta sonu evde oluyor, üşüşür başımıza."

"Bana uyar. Zaten pek bir şey kalmadı, hafta sonu da buluşursak bitiririz gibi. Sonra sunum işini hallederiz."

Son lokmasını da yuttuğunda tabağını masadan kaldırıp lavabonun içine koydu.

"Teşekkür ederim yemek için, harika olmuş."

"Afiyet olsun. Bir tabak daha koyabilirim."

"Doldurmuştun zaten tabağı, yetti o bana."

Gülümsemesine başımı salladım anladım dercesine. Ben bulaşıkları hallederken konuşmadı, dirseğini masaya yaslayıp hareketlerimi izledi öylece. Dudaklarımı kemiriyordum soru sormasından korktuğum için. Ne desem de geçiştirsem bilmiyordum çünkü. Sana ne, deyip kesemezdim. Anlatamazdım da acımı. Susardım anca ama üsteler miydi emin değildim. Tekrar salona geçtiğimizde odanın ısısının iyice düştüğünü fark edip şömineye yöneldiğim sırada konuştu Tao.

"Aslında, hafta sonu kütüphane değil de bir kafede mi buluşsak? Sessiz bir ortamda olmamıza gerek yok nasıl olsa. Hem acıkırsak bir şeyler yeriz."

Şöminenin yanında birikmiş odunlardan iki tanesini attım yanan ateşe. Ellerimi ovalayıp ateşin önünde tuttum. Oda cidden buz gibiydi.

"Benim için fark etmez."

"Üşüdün mü?"

"Herkesin sizin gibi sıcak genleri yok, üşüdüm tabii."

Bilgisayarını ve benim bilgisayarımı alıp durduğum yere geldi. Bacaklarını çaprazlayıp otururken yanını işaret etti çenesiyle.

"Burada oturalım madem, ısınırsın."

"Isınırsam uyurum burada, haberin olsun. Giderken çekersin kapıyı arkandan." dedim ama yine de yerleştirdim kendimi oturduğu yerin yanına.

"Isınınca uyuyakaldığını aklımda tutayım o halde."

Ne yapacaksın aklında tutup demedim. Kur yapıyordu resmen.

"Beni mi tavlamaya çalışıyorsun sen?" Alayla gülüyordum ama tatlı bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi.

"Yeni mi anlıyorsun?"

"Ne bileyim, psikoloji konuşup psikolojimizi bozarken anlayamamışım beni tavlamaya çalıştığını."

"Jongin ile nasılsınız?" dedi bir anda. Gülüşüm asılı kaldı suratımda. Soldu sonra yavaşça.

"İyiyiz." dedim kısaca. Gözlerime kuşkuyla bakarken çektim kendi gözlerimi onun üstünden. Başka bir soru sormadı ama bilgisayarlarımıza da dönmedik. Bende ders için bir saat daha patlatacak beyin kalmamıştı. Uykum, gel beni al, bak gece boyu bensizdin, özlemişsindir, kıvrıl şuraya, olmadı ben gelirim yanına diyordu. Ben yükselen ateşe baktım, Tao bana baktı. Anlamıştı muhtemelen iyiyiz cevabının yalan olduğunu.

"Onun gibi kokmuyorsun. Kendi kokun daha yoğun şu an."

Başkalarına Jongin gibi kokmaya o kadar alışkındım ki sarsıldım bir anda bunu duyunca. İşte dedim, Jongin cidden gitmiş. Kokusu da gitmiş, kokum kalmış geriye.

"Nasıl kokuyormuşum?" dedim kendi düşüncelerimi geçiştirip. Avuç içlerimi ateşe uzattım ısınsınlar diye. Odunların çatırtıları ninni gibiydi kulaklarıma.

"Mandalina." Burnunu kırıştırıp devam etti. "Mandalina ve süt kokuyorsun."

Keyifli gülümsemesine eşlik edemedim. Jongin daha çok mandalina koktuğumu söylerdi. Bir gece beni sarmadığında, 'Ne yapıyorsun? Sarsana beni.' diye hesap sormuştum ve keyifsizce kıpırdanmıştı yatağın içinde. Kaşlarını çatmış, 'Baekhyun ve Yixing bu kadar kokutmasa keşke seni, gitmiş yine mandalina kokun. Çok canım sıkıldı Sehun ya, duş al hadi gelmiyor bak kokun.' demişti tıslamalarının arasında.

"İzin verir misin?"

Tao konuşana kadar bilincimin kayıp gittiğinin farkına varamadım. Bedenini bana daha da yaklaştırmıştı ben hatırladığım anımda süzülürken. Elini uzatmış bir şeyin iznini istiyordu.

"Ne? Ne oldu?"

"Saçların..." dedi. Ben saçlarıma ne olmuş demeye fırsat bulamadan gözlerimin önüne gelen saçlarımı eliyle arkaya doğru itti. Bakışlarını saçlarımda bıraktı. Eliyle hareketlenen saçlarımı izledi. Teller artık gözlerimi işgal etmiyordu ama onun saçlarımı bırakmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu sanırım. Varsa da bilmek istemiyordum. Düşüncelerim ve kalbim parçalı bulutluyken takatim yoktu bu anlar için. Büyük bir ihtimalle Tao yanıp kül olabilirdi şu an ama ben ona yanamazdım. Ben çoktan yanmıştım başkasına. Yine de o saçlarımı severken dizlerimi çekip kollarımı sardım dizlerime. Bir şekilde ihtiyacım vardı buna.

"Uyuyacağım şuracıkta."

"Kapıyı arkamdan çekerim ben." dediğinde güldüm. Göz kapaklarım gölgeledi görüşümü. Elleri saçlarımda dolanırken başım dizlerimin üstünde çekildim uykuya. Güneş batmıştı bize sormadan. Güneşin değil, ateşin kızıllığı dolduruyordu odayı. Ateşin oluşturduğu gölgelerimiz dalgalanıyordu odanın duvarlarında. Sıcaklığını sindiriyordu bedenlerimize.

Yine de titredim soğuktan. Tao'nun elleri saçlarımda, dizlerim yanaklarımı acıtırken uyudum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sizler nasıl hikayeleri okumayı seviyorsanız biz de hikayelere yapılan yorumları okumayı seviyoruz. O yüzden eleştirilerinizi eksik etmeyin bizlerden. İyi/kötü yorumlarınızla heveslendirin bizleri yazmaya. Buna değinesim yoktu ama şurada birkaç bölüm kalmışken hikayenin bitmesine, dillendirmek istedim içimdekileri. Güzel kokulu yanaklarınızdan öptüm hepinizi, diğer bölümde buluşalım tekrar ❤️


	5. Bak görüyor musun beş kalmış ölümüme

Bilincimi kazanırken Jongin ile koltukta oturduğumuz bir anı tazelendi zihnimde. Bacaklarımda dinlendiriyordu başını, başparmağı turluyordu kemikli dizimi. Kendi kendine bir şeyler anlatıyordu ya da bana laf ediyordu çok zayıf olduğum için, emin değilim. Ben de saçlarıyla, titreşen kulaklarıyla oynuyordum. Yeni tıraşlanmış yanaklarını okşuyordum. Kokusu evi sarsın diye zorla sabahın köründe getirtip bizde tıraş olmasını sağlamıştım. Yumuşacıktı o yüzden teni. Çok güzel olurdu öpmesi. Tenini anımsayınca tenim, kavruldu parmak uçlarım. Değmiyordu çünkü tenim tenine. Ne gözlerim değiyordu gözlerine, ne de tenim. Bin bir çeşit şekilde yalnızdım, Jonginsizdim. Jonginsizlik yaktı, kül etti beni. Uyanır uyanmaz yapar mıydı bir insan bunu kendine? Yapardı, yapıyordum ben işte. Yüreğimin acısıyla ayıltıyordum bilincimi.

Gözlerimi araladım karanlık odaya. Hala uyuduğum yerdeydim. Bedenim yerdeki halının üzerinde, sere serpe yatıyordum. Sırtıma bir ağrı saplandı gözlerimi ovalayayım derken. Şöminenin ateşi çoktan sönmüş; soğuk, bir örtü gibi sarıp sarmalamış odayı. Titreye titreye doğrulttum bedenimi.

Jongin'i sevdiği koltukta otururken gördüğümde şaşkınlıkla kalakaldı vücudum. İnim inim inliyordu bende bıraktığı acılar. Sağ bacağını, sol bacağının üstüne atmış, gerdirmişti giydiği kotu. Koyu gözleri üstümdeydi. Sol elini yaslamış koltuğun kenarına, sıktığı yumruğunu da çenesine dayayıp destek alıyordu. Dümdüzdü suratı. Hiçbir ifade yoktu yüzünde. Anlayamazdım ne düşündüğünü, gözlerinin karanlığı belli etmezdi düşüncelerini. Yoğundu, anlamlıydı bakışları ama yine de dökmezdi düşüncelerini ortalığa.

"Jongin?" dedim titrek sesimle. Tao gitmiş miydi? Saat kaçtı? Akşama doğru uyumuştum ve dışarısı hala karanlıktı. Birkaç saatlik bir uykuya göre de fazla dinçtim. Oturduğum yerde kaldım öylece, cevap vermedi Jongin. Suskunluğunu sürdürdü bakışları üstümden çekilmeden.

"Jongin, ne oluyor?" Gerçekten ne oluyordu? Burada ne işi vardı? Gerçekten burada mıydı sahi? Rüya mıydı, kabus mu?

"Geldiğimde Tao ne yapıyordu biliyor musun Sehun?"

Soruma soruyla karşılık verişini sevmezdim ama şu durum, alaylı laf sokabileceğim bir durum değildi. Bilincim yerine geldiğinde ona olan özlemim çarptı, ürküttü bedenimi. Uyku mahmurluğu salındı üstümden, yerine çaresiz bir özlem bıraktı. Çok özlemiştim ben Jongin'i. Koşa koşa gider sarılırdım da yine de sarılamazdım işte. Nasıl sarılacaktım? Benden gidene ben mi gidecektim? Gidemezdim ki.

"Ne?" dedim şaşkınca.

"Sana sarılıyordu. Kollarını dolamış bedenine, başını da yaslamış saçlarına. Sarılıyordu sana, sarıyordu seni Sehun. Ne yapıyormuş, sen söyle şimdi?"

"Bana sarılıyormuş..."

Hala şaşkındım, Tao mu sarılıyormuş bana? Daha neler, neden sarılsın ki bana?

"Peki, ben ne yaptım biliyor musun?"

"Ne yaptın?"

Yumruğunu çenesinden çekip bacağını da kaldırdı diğer bacağının üstünden. Cevap vermeden önce kalktı oturduğu koltuktan, yavaş adımlarla geldi yanıma. Yüzü hala ifadesizdi. Dizlerini kırıp çömeldi önümde. Sol elinin parmakları sarmaladı çenemi. Başımı tam ona bakacak şekilde kaldırdı. Canımı yakmaya korkmadan sıktı parmakları tenimi. Asıl soruya cevap vermedi yine.

"Nasıl dokundurursun kendini ona? Ne hakla dokunur sana? Kendi kokun kalmamış bile Sehun, kedi sidiği kokuyor her yanın. Sikeyim, ne haldeyim bilmiyorsun."

Dokunuşu irkiltti beni, tamamen kendime geldim o an. Gözlerim odaklandı yüzüne. Her şey daha netti artık.

"Burada olsaydın da kokutturmasaydın beni. Her şeyin suçlusu benim zaten, değil mi? Niye geldin sen? Giden gelmez geri. Ne diye geldin?"  
O biliyor muydu ki ne haldeydim ben? Kendi haline yanıyordu, görmüyordu beni.   
"Kudurdum özleminden."

Hala çenemi sıkmaya devam eden parmaklarını ittim elimle. Kaymadı gözlerim gözlerine. Yıkılacaktım şuracıkta teninin kokusunu aldım diye ama bakamazdım ki gözlerine, erirdim bakışlarında. O yüzden kaldırdım kendimi oturduğum yerden. O da kalktı benimle. Ellerim dağınık saçlarıma gitti, gözlerimi yakalamasın diye çırpındım çaresizce.

"Gözlerim morardı sana ağlayacağım diye. Çok kolay gittin ama kolaylıkla geleceğini kim söyledi sana? Gitmene müdahale ettirmedin, gelmene kolayca izin vereceğimi mi sandın?"

Doğru sanmış, yalan mı? dedi içimden bir ses. Yalandı elbette, madem kıvrandırmıştı beni, o da özleminden biraz daha kıvranacaktı.

"Güzel beklemişsin sen de. Tao'ya sardırmışsın kendini beklerken. Üşümemişsindir başkalarına sarınırken."

Seslice yuttum laflarını. Bu sefer değdirdim gözlerimi gözlerine. Sinirle baktım beni yakıp geçen kahvelerine. Acıyla atan kalbim yankılandı bedenimde, kulaklarımda. Onsuzluğa üşüyordum ben ama ne anlayacaktı ki o? Anlayamazdı, üşümemişti hiç.

"Gittin diye çürüdüm beni bıraktığın yerde. Suladın mı beni? Kazağıma sinmiş kokunda çare ararken neredeydin? Çaresiz miydin sen de?"

Sinirle parmaklarını saçlarından geçirdi. Karmakarışıktı onun saçları da. Parmakları yumuşak telleri sıyırınca daha da karıştı.

"Konuşma Jongin. İstemiyorum, konuşma." dedim ağzını açtığı sırada. Kapandı dudakları birbirine sıkı sıkı. Kaşlarını çattı ama konuşmadı. Kuyruğu şiddetle salınıyordu arkasında her zamanki gibi. Kulakları dimdikti. Çıkacak en küçük sesi yakalamaya hazır, bekliyorlardı.

Arkamda bıraktım sarıp sarmalamak, öpe öpe koklamak istediğim bedenini. Odama girene kadar kıpırdamadı yerinden. Kapatamadım odamın kapısını, konuşma dedim ama git diyemedim. Git dersem giderdi belki yine. Korkuyordum, benden gitmesin, bana gelsin istiyordum. Titreyen bedenimle girdim yatağa. Bende bıraktığı 'ya benden yine giderse' korkusunun üstesinden nasıl gelecektim ki ben şimdi? Jongin benim üstemden gelirdi ama ben onun üstesinden gelemezdim. Yorgana sardığım vücudum kesmedi titremeyi. Yastığıma gömdüm yüzümü. Ayağını yere vura vura geldi sonra yanıma. Üstüme örttüğüm örtüyü hızla çekip aldı. Soğukta bıraktı yine beni.

"Kıçını dönüp yatamazsın öyle Sehun. O sinsinin bu evde ne bok yediğini söyle bana. Ödev falan da deme, yanında zıbarmış tüm gün."

"Üşüyorum, ver şu örtümü. Sana ne hem?" dedim huysuzlukla.

"Bilerek yapıyorsun, değil mi? Sabaha kadar yanında uyumuş siktiğimin herifi, öğlen geldiğimde sen kucağında hala uyuyordun. Gözlerini çıkaracağım onun. Keyifle yatmış seni izliyordu bir de."

"Ne sabahı? Daha sabah olmadı, sarhoş musun Jongin?"

"Sarhoşum Sehun. Sarhoş ettin beni. Seni içtim de sarhoş oldum. Daha çevirecek misin lafı? Bak ama görüyor musun beş kalmış ölümüme. Biraz daha lafı dolandırıp sinirlendirirsen patlayacak damarlarım."

"Sinirliymiş beyimiz. Ben neyim peki? Perişanım ben. Sinirden damarları patlayacakmışmış. Taşıyamıyorsan giymeyeceksin o hisleri Jongin. Sarsmayacaksın beni taşıyamadığın hislerinle. Ne derdin var benim canımla? Ne istiyorsun canımdan? Onu da vereyim, yüreğim çuvalladı zaten uğruna. Canımın bir değeri mi var sanki, al onun da suyunu çıkar."

Burun kemerini sıktı iki parmağıyla. Derin bir nefes aldı sakinleşmek için. Beceremezdi ki. Kapadığı gözlerini açmadı bir süre. Başka bir şey demeden bekledim bende. Sahi ne diyordu Jongin, Tao tüm gün yanımda mı kalmıştı? Ben hala Tao'nun bana geldiği günde olduğumuzu sanıyordum ama anlaşılan onun üstünden bir gün geçmişti. Bir gün boyunca uyuyacak kadar yıpratmıştı demek beni Jongin. Bunu da vuracaktım yüzüne. Ne diye sinirleniyordu ki? Her şeyin suçlusu oydu.

Poposunu yatağımda boş kalan yere, ayakucuma yerleştirip sinirli gözlerini dikti üstüme. Becerememişti sinirini yatıştırmayı. Kazağının kollarını dirseklerine kadar çektiğinden kollarındaki damarların şiştiğini rahatlıkla görebiliyordum. Belime dolansın istiyordum güçlü kolları. Çeksin kucağına, sıcaklığıyla sarsın beni istiyordum. Avucu sırtımda dolaşırken ben yanaklarında gezdireyim istiyordum dudaklarımı. Sonra belki yanlışlıkla dudak kenarına değerdi dudaklarım. Gülümserdim içten içe kavrulurken. O kollarını sıkılaştırırdı belimde, parmakları karnımın kenarına batardı. O da gülerdi benimle. Sonra ben yine öpmek isterdim dudak kenarından, dudaklarından.

Dalı kırık hayallerim, Jongin'in üstüme eğilen bedeniyle yarım kaldı.

"Seninle konuşurken beni dinle Oh Sehun. Tao'nu mu düşünüyorsun yoksa?"

"Ne Tao'su ya? Nereden benim Tao'm oluyormuş ki? Tao deyip durma artık. Senin bu Tao sevdan yüzünden başımıza geldi bunlar. Ne istiyorsun benden daha?" ayaklarımla itmeye çalıştım yatağımdan ama çabamı hiçe sayarak ayak bileklerimi iki eliyle tutup yatağa bastırdı. Çığlık çığlığa bağıracaktım şimdi sinirden. Her bir bokuma engel oluyordu.

"Ne mi istiyorum? Seni isterim ben senden, başka ne istenir ki senden?"

Kalbim çırpındı sözlerine. Dudağımı dişledim gerginlikle. Ağlayacaktım şimdi. Az daha yanaşırsa sözleri kalbime, tutamayacaktım, gücüm yoktu tutmaya. Gözüm yaşlı baktım bana doğru eğdiği yüzüne. Burnumu çekip dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra konuştum.

"Düşmansın sen bana. Yüreğimi eline vereyim istiyorsun."

Yaşlı gözlerime bir süre bakıp iç çekti seslice. Tuttuğu ayak bileklerimden ayırdı bacaklarımı. Ellerini uzatıp bu sefer de kollarımı tuttu. Bedenini bacaklarımın arasına yerleştirdi, tekrar eğildi yüzüme doğru. Başımın üstüne koydu kollarımı. Bileklerimi tek eliyle tutup sabitledi yastığıma. Çırpınmadım, çırpınacak gücü bulamadım.

"Asıl sen düşmansın bana. Neden koynundaydın onun Sehun? Çıldırayım istiyorsan çıldırırım ama bu şekilde çıldırtma beni."

Bileklerimi tutan eli sıkılaştı. Boşta kalan elini sol yanağıma götürdü. Başparmağı okşuyordu elmacık kemiğimi. Dokunuşu yumuşaktı bakışlarına tezatla. Konuşurken yüzüme değiyordu nefesi. Gözlerimi kapatıp sesini duyasım vardı sadece ama bu kadar yakınımdayken, yüzündeki gözeneklere kadar tekrar tanımak istiyordum tenini. Kokusu burnuma değince iç çektim. Aylardır ayrı düşmüşüz gibi özlemiştim onu. Aylardır ayrı düşmüş hissedecek kadar özletmişti kendini.

"Bırakıp gitmeseydin gelmezdi bunlar başımıza. Niye azarlıyorsun ki beni? Ben mi gittim sanki? Uykusuzdum, uyuyakalmışım yanında. Ben mi sarıl dedim? Sarılmışsa da sana ne hem? Sana ne oluyor?"

"Bok oluyor bana. Ne istiyorsun, gidip öldüreyim mi sidik kokulu arkadaşını? Yerim yurdum kalmadı bak benim, neden böyle yapıyorsun?"

"Yıktın çünkü sen yerini yurdunu. Ben demedim sana yık diye, sen yıktın Jongin. Kendin verdin bu kararı, sormadın bana istiyor musun yıkılmak diye. Ben sana söyledim, dedim ki Tao gelecek, sen de gel. Bunun için mi ardında kaldım senin? Böyle kolay bırakamazsın beni arkanda."

Burun çekmelerim arttı konuşurken. Ellerimi tutuyordu, silemiyordum burnumu kazağımın kenarına. Gözlerimin nemiyle buğulandı Jongin'in suratı. Bir damla aktı, yanağımda bir yol izledi ve yastığıma düştü.

"Ben senden gitmeyi beceremiyorum ki Sehun. Becerebilsem tekrar döner miyim koynuna? Gitmiş olsam gelebilir miydim?"

Diğer elini de çekti bileklerimden, avuçlarının içine aldı yüzümü. Başparmakları siliyordu akan yaşlarımı. Parmağımı kıpırdatacak gücüm yoktu o an, kollarım kalakaldı başımın üstünde.

"Bir daha ne zaman bırakacaksın beni arkanda? Kaç mevsim sürecek sevgin Jongin? Üşürken mi yoksa yanarken mi ağlayacağım ardından?"

"Sehun..." dedi sadece. Ellerimi sonunda çektim yastıktan, dirseklerinin üstünü tuttum sıkı sıkı. Kazağına geçirdim parmaklarımı, canını acıtmaktan korkmadım ben de.

"Sevmiyorsun sen beni."

Yaşlarımın benden alacağı vardı herhalde, bırakmadılar düşmeyi. Jongin de silmeyi bırakmadı. Cümlemle beraber burnumun ucunda olan başını sola doğru eğdi, çenemi öptü. Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım sızlanmayayım diye.

"Deliyim ben sana."

"Niye deli olasın ki bana?"

"Bilmem, sen niye deli oluyorsun bana?"

"Hiçte deli olmuyorum!"

Parmaklarımı biraz daha geçirdim tenine. Sağ ayağımla baldırına vurdum, sarsılarak güldü. Mayıştım o an. Ne de güzel gülüyor Tanrı'nın en güzel kulu dedim içimden. Yanıyordum, közlüyordu ateşimi.

"Olmuyor musun?" dedi dudaklarını yaşlarımın bıraktığı yolda gezindirirken. Gülümseyerek devam etti "Sen bana deli divanesin, yoksa neden ağlayasın?"

"Tamam, çekil artık üstümden. Bırak da nefes alayım. Öpmesene ya!" bağırmamla elmacık kemiklerimdeki dudaklarının teması kesildi.

"Deliyim diyorum, neden dinleyeyim seni?"

"Jongin!"

"Efendim bebeğim?"

"Deme şöyle."

Kolundan çektim ellerimi, avuçlarımı sert göğsüne yerleştirdim. İtmeye çalıştım ama oynamadı yerinden. Hala gülüyordu arsız arsız. Haklıydı, deliydim ona. Bebeğim demesine de deliydim. Hiç insanın hayatıyla oynanır mıydı böyle? Jongin oynardı. Evirir çevirir, istediği gibi taciz ederdi hayatımı.

"Nefret ediyorum senden." dedim dudakları yanağımda. Hafifçe tebessüm etti, yanağımda hissettim dudaklarının gerilişini.

"Çok klasik olacak ama gözlerimin içine bakarken söyle bunu. Nefret ediyorum senden de, hadi."

Gözleriyle cesaretlendiriyordu beni, yüzündeki gülümseme yerli yerindeydi. Arsızca bakıyordu bir de.

"Aman ya..."

"Söyle hadi."

"Aa dolapta çikolata vardı, çok seversin sen, getir de yiyelim."

Gözlerimi kaçırdım gözlerinden. Gülümsemesi genişledi konuyu değiştirme çabama.

"Deliyim sana cidden." Alnımın ortasına kondurdu busesini ve devam etti, "Ama yine de Tao'nun sana sarılışını zihnimden atabilmiş değilim."

Başımı yasladım yanağımda olan eline. İstemsizce yaptığım hareketle boşta kalan yanağımı sevdi dudakları. Diğer elinin parmakları boynuma değiyordu. Parmak uçlarıyla okşuyordu boynumu. Ben cevap veremeden tekrar konuştu. "Sikeyim Tao'yu. Çok özledim ben seni." dedi yüzünü boynuma gömdüğü sırada. Burnu sürttü parmaklarının gezdiği yere. Derin derin kokladı beni. Kollarımı hareket ettirip sırtına sardım. Parmak uçlarıma kadar mest oldum öpücükleri yüzünden.

Hiç ses etmeden kaldık öyle. Ne kadar sürdü sessizliğimiz, ne kadar süre dayandım öpücüklerine inildemeden, bilmiyorum. Ben de dudaklarımla sarıyordum tenini arada, kulaklarını öpüyordum mesela. Her öpücüğüme titreşiyordu köpek kulakları. Saçlarında işimi bitirince tıraş olmamış yanaklarına indiriyordum dudaklarımı. Batıyordu yeni çıkmış sakalları. Ben yanaklarını her öptüğümde doluyordu kuyruğunu koluma.

"Sakalların batıyor, acıdı." dedim yanağını yanağıma sürterken ama aldırmadı sızlanmama.

Üstümden kalktığında iki saattir tuttuğum iniltimi bıraktım fakat bu tamamen itiraz iniltisiydi. Kalk demelerime aldırmamıştı da şimdi mi kalkıyordu? Düşüncelerimi anlamış gibi sırıttı genişçe.

"Kendimi üstünde tutmaktan yoruldum, senin üzerine uzanmamı mı isterdin?"

Yanımdaki boşluğa bıraktı bedenini. Teni kopmadı tenimden, kolunu başımın altından geçirip beni kendine çekti. Diğer koluyla sardı belimi. Sızlandım çünkü sol kolum aramızda kalmıştı, sığdıramadım bir yere. Fakat sağ kolumu doladım ben de beline, sırtındaki kumaş parçasına tutundum sıkıca. Yüzümü boynuna gömdüm. Tıraş losyonu kokuyordu her zamanki gibi. Ama bu sefer biraz da kurabiye ve kahve kokuyordu.

"Ne zaman gidecek acaba şu sidik kokusu. Leş gibi, burnum sızlıyor."

"Yalancı, gitmiştir bile. Salmışsındır kokunu çoktan."

"Haklısın, saldım. Yine de sızlanayım dedim." Yüzünü göremiyordum ama ses tonundan sırıttığına anlayabiliyordum. Unutuvermiştim işte her şeyi. Ne gitmesi kalmıştı aklımda ne de gelmesi. Buradaydı sonuçta, sarıyordu beni. Az önce ağlayan ben değildim sanki, salak salak sırıtasım vardı. Jongin böyle allak bullak ediyordu doğrularımı, kendimi unutturuyordu bana.

Derin bir nefes aldım başımı geriye yatırmadan önce. Jongin tek kaşını havaya kaldırıp sorarcasına bana baktı.

"Bir şey olmadı gerçekten." dedim sırtındaki elimi yanağına koyduğumda. Her zaman bana yaptığı gibi başparmağımla okşadım yanağını. Gözleri baygınlaştı dokunuşumla. Ben cümleme devam etmeden önce başını çevirip avuç içimi öptü. "Sen gittikten sonra hiç uyuyamadım, Tao geldiğinde de perişandım bu yüzden. Ders çalışmak çok zordu ama dayandım. Sonra üşüyünce şöminenin önünde oturduk, orada uyuyakalmışım. Bana sarıldığından haberim bile yok." Konuşmam bitince derin bir nefes verdim.

Belime sardığı elini kazağımdan içeri soktu. Tenini çıplak tenimde hissedince ürperdim. Her zamanki gibi sıcacıktı teni. Parmak uçlarını dolandırdı karnımın kenarında. Bir süre cevap vermedi bana.

"Özür dilerim." dedi sonradan.

"Hangisi için?"

"Gittiğimi düşünmeni sağladığım için. Aptalcaydı, tartışma yaratmamam gerekiyordu ama söz konusu o götlek oldu mu bende akıl kalmıyor. Seni zar zor paylaşıyorum zaten Baekhyun ve Yixing ile, bir de o çıktı başımıza."

Alt dudağım titredi hüzünle. Ağlatmadım kendimi, daha neyim vardı akıtacak zaten. Başımı kaldırdığım boynuna tekrar sakladım. Kollarını sıkılaştırdı etrafımda.

"Ne olur bir daha sardırma kendini başkalarına. Dayanma gücüm yok benim, biliyorsun."

"Sardırmam. Bir sen sar beni."

Başımın üstünü öptü sayısız kez. Kuyruğu dolandı buldu yolunu, karnıma yerleşti, her zamanki yerinde dinlendirdi kendini. Sanki bir gün boyunca uyuyan ben değilmişim gibi bastırdı uyku yine. Kollarında mayıştım kaldım.

"Sen de gittiğini düşündürme bir daha. Benim de dayanma gücüm yok, biliyorsun. Dayanamadım da zaten, çok ağladım."

"Özür dilerim bebeğim."

"Deme diyorum şunu." O yine gülerken burnumu sürttüm kazağına ki rahat rahat koklayabileyim aşık olduğum kokusunu. Yüzüm yanıyordu ama neyse ki göremiyordu yüzümü.

"Bebeğim."

"Jongin!"

"Efendim bebeğim?"

"Bebeğin değilim ben senin!"

"Kimin bebeği olacaksın ki benden başka?"

"Annemin!"

"Annen sana ne zaman bebeğim dedi ki? Ben cevap vereyim, hiç. Nazlanma işte, bebeğimsin benim."

"Sussana! Bak uykum var, uyut beni."

"Bebeğin değilim mi demiştin? Ninni söylememi ister misin güzelim?"

"Ya Jongin! Güzelin de değilim ben senin, tamam konuşmayalım biz, uyuyalım hadi."

"Seni öpmek varken nasıl uyuyayım? Uyuyamam."

"Aman ya, bıktım usandım senden."

"Ama çok ağlamışsın bensizliğe."

"Uyudum bak ben. İyi geceler."

Cevap vermek yerine tıslayarak güldü. Canımı alsa sesim çıkmazdı şu an. Yine kollarında uyuyordum, daha ne isterdi canım zaten.

"Pencereden girdin eve değil mi?"

"Evet."

"Belki geri gelirsin diye açmıştım ben onu. Üşüsem bile kapatmadım. Dondum sen yokken. Buz tuttu ruhum. O yüzden iyi ısıt, üşütme bir daha beni."

Saçımda dolanan dudaklarıyla, sıcacık bedeninde buldum uykuyu.

\--

"Burnumun direği kırıldı. Of."

"Yanına gelir gelmez söyleyeceğin ilk şey bu muydu Baekhyun? Sana da selam. Sağ ol ben de iyiyim. Dün kötüydüm ama dün de sormamıştın. Ondan önceki gün de kötüydüm, o zaman da sormamıştın. Niye iyi olmayayım ki Jongin varken, haksız mıyım?"

"Nasıl sormadım ya? Hiçbir aramama, mesajıma cevap vermeyen sendin."

"Öyle mi yapmışım? Doğru, yaptım. Neyse, halimi hatırımı bilip ne yapacaktın zaten, boş ver."

"Delisin sen."

"Sanırım Chen ile hemfikir olduğunuz tek konu bu."

"Chen'in ağzına sıçayım, hiçbir konuda hemfikir değilim ben onunla."

"Tamam, beni çok sevdiğinizden kabullenemiyorsunuz birbirinizi ama bu kadar da nefret etmene gerek var mı? Yok. Ben yetiyorum ikinize de."

"Sen bir yerlerime yetiyorsun. Lisedeyken bile bile gözümün önünde yiyordu hoşlandığım kızı. Götümdeki kılı bile vermem ona."

"Çok terbiyelisin bugün de."

"Neyse, burnumun direği kırıldı diyordum ben. Jongin ile sonunda seviştin mi, ne oldu?"

"Yoo, o nereden çıktı? Dün gece sevişmenin yanında geçtik ancak. Çok haşindi zaten."

"Barıştınız yani?"

"Barıştık, nereden anladın?"

"Yüzünde güller açıyor küçük sevgilim. Hem her zamankinden daha çok kokutmuş seni. Tao bile yaklaşamıyor sana, baksana çocuğun haline. Duramıyor yerinde."

Söylediği sevgi sıfatına laf edemeden asıl konuya odaklandım.

"O kadar mı kötü ya?"

"Tao'ya kötü de Jongin'e kötü mü bilemem. Zevkinden kuduruyordur o şimdi."

"Tao'nun derdi başka. Geçen gün proje için bize gelmişti, ben uyuyakalınca gitmemiş, hatta bana sarılıp uyumuş." Kurduğum cümleyle kulakları dikildi. Kuyruğu heyecanla yanında salınıyordu.

"Siktir. Ciddi misin? Cesarete bak sen. Vücuduna hiç sevgisi kalmamış sanırım, Jongin onun yerine sevecek vücudunu çünkü."

Ağzındaki lokmayı bitiremeden konuştuğu için açılıp duran ağzından yediği her şeyi gördüm. Yüzümü tiksintiyle buruşturup önümdeki sandviçe döndüm.

"Jongin söyledi zaten bunu bana. Bizi öyle görünce postalamış bunu."

"E yüzünde hiç hasar yok bunun." Arkasını dönüp kontrol etti hala bizden tarafa bakan Tao'yu. Ona baktığımı gördüğü için başımla hafifçe selam verdim, almadı selamımı. Benimle kibarca konuşan Tao alırdı selamımı. Jongin'in verdiği zarar zihinseldi herhalde.

"Bilmiyorum, anlatmadı ne yaptığını."

"Acaba... Arkasında mı ki hasar?"

"Jongin'in işi ne onun arkasında ya? Jongin bir tek benim arkamda hasar bırakabilir."

Sinsi sinsi güldü çemkirmeme. Gözleri bilmişlikle parladı. Ağzıma vurasım vardı ama onun yerine sertçe ısırdım ekmeğimden.

"Kuyruğunu kast etmiştim balım, aklın hemen tomurcuğuna mı çalışıyor?"

"Sus Baekhyun."

Elimdeki sandviçin turşularını Jongin'e yedirmek için peçetenin üstüne tek tek koyduğum sırada gözlerimi Tao'nun oturduğu masaya çevirdim. Kara çukurlarını dikmiş sinirli sinirli bakıyordu bana. Onu sinirli gördüğümü pek hatırlamıyordum, Jongin ile dalaşırken çatardı kaşlarını bir tek. Fakat şimdi kuyruğuna basılmış bir kedi gibiydi. 'Ne?' dercesine kaldırdım tek kaşımı. Selamımı almamıştı madem, bakamazdı öyle gözünü dikip. Bana sarılmasına da bozuktum. Haberim bile yokken kendini bana dolayamazdı öyle. Bu hareketimle masasından kalkıp yanıma geldi. Kimseye de bir şey sormadan dibime oturdu.

"Leş gibi köpek kokuyorsun." dedi peçetenin üstüne koyduğum turşunun birini ağzına attığı sırada. Jongin'indi onlar ya!

"Sıraya mı dizildiniz bunu söylemek için? Her zamanki gibi kokuyorum işte. Ne yapayım yani?"

"Tüm yemekhane Jongin kokuyor şu an. Başka peçete var mı burnumu tıkamam lazım."

Onun benimle bu şekilde konuştuğuna ilk defa tanık oluyordum. Bu ses tonu Jongin ile konuşma ses tonuydu tecrübe ettiğim kadarıyla.

"Tao gitsene sen, bak Jongin gelince burnuna peçete tıkamana gerek kalmayacak. Kan akıtacak iki deliğinden de." Ben sandviçimden yerken Baekhyun tıslayarak konuştu. Hiç sevmezdi Tao'yu. Tao'yu bizden kimse sevmezdi gerçi. Bir ben neden bulamazdım sevmemek için, artık o nedene de az buçuk sahiptim.

Tao cevap vermeden ben konuştum. "Hem o gün ben uyuduktan sonra neden gitmedin? Jongin ne dedi sana?" Mümkün değildi bence ama o günün konusu açılınca suratı daha da düştü, derinleşti kaş çatışı. Çiğnediği turşuyu yavaşça yutkundu.

"Bir sikim yapamaz o boyuyla." Beni duymazdan gelip direkt Baekhyun ile muhatap oldu.

"Sikime çok meraklısın herhalde ama sikim sana meraklı değil pisi pisi."

Belime sarılıp beni oturduğum yerden kaldıran sert dokunuşla ağzımdan bir çığlık kopardım. Yemekhanedeki birçok göz bize döndü böylece. Jongin şiddetle beni kendine çekmişken Tao'ya bakıp hırlıyordu. Gerçekten hırlıyordu, bir insan o sesi çıkaramazdı çünkü. Kaldırılmanın etkisiyle henüz yarısına yeni geldiğim sandviçimi yere düşürmüştüm bir de. Açlıktan ölüyordum ben ya.

"Senin sikinin kime meraklı olduğunu bilmeyen mi var? Dillendirmene gerek yok yani. Hem ne çekiyorsun çocuğu kendine? Senin malın mı o da uzak tutuyorsun milletten?"

Tao'nun da Jongin'den kalır yani yoktu pek. Jongin ona hırlar hırlamaz havaya dikti tüylerini. Neyine güveniyordu bilmiyorum ama hiç kendini geri çekmezdi. Neyse ki daha önce yumruk yumruğa girmemişlerdi. Eh, girdilerse de ben henüz tanık olamamıştım. Ancak söz konusu ağız dalaşıysa, birbirlerinin üstüne binmek için ellerinden geleni yaparlardı.

"Onu milletten değil, senden uzak tutuyorum. O bilmese de kıçının kıymetini biliyorum çünkü. Uzaklaş masadan da aynı tatsızlığı yaşamayalım tekrar."

"Ben mi tatsızlık çıkarıyormuşum? Kokutmuşsun çocuğu."

"Yanaşmasaydın bu kadar kokutmazdım. Siktir git, canımı sıktığın yeter. Kotanı doldurdun sen."

"Sehun, bu böyle sana malıymış gibi davrandığında susuyor musun hep?"

"Eee Jongin biz gidelim mi? Hadi gel gidelim de bir şeyler alalım, çok açım." Jongin, Tao'dan ayırmıyordu bakışlarını bir türlü. Kolunu dürtsem de dönmedi bana. Tek koluyla sıkıca sarıyordu karnımın etrafını. Sırtımı yaslamıştı göğsüne, bir milim dahi kıpırdatmıyordu beni. Diğer eli vücudunun yanına düşmüş, sıkmıştı yumruğunu.

"Bakışlarını bile çevirmeyeceksin ondan tarafa. Siktir git lafından anladığın bir bok yok herhalde. Değersiz varlığınla uğraştırma beni artık."

"Bu dünyada her istediğin şeye sahip olamazsın Jongin. Hem Sehun biliyor mu onu damgaladığını bari?"

"Ops. Ben de çaktırmayayım diyordum." dedi Baekhyun bu durumdan zevk aldığını belli ederek sırıtırken.

"Neyi damgaladın, ne?"

Şaşkınlıkla Jongin'e dönmeye çalıştığımda karnıma sardığı elini biraz gevşeterek izin verdi. Yine de beni bırakmaya hevesli olmadığı belliydi.

"Damgalamış mıyım seni?"

"Ne salağa yatıyorsun damgalamışsın işte. Kantinin girişinden görünüyor Sehun'un boynundaki iz." Tao konuşunca Jongin tekrar hırladı. Aralarında benim bedenim olmasa atlardı üstüne.

"Ne izi be? Ne yaptın boynuma Jongin, yedin değil mi sonunda? Biliyordum bir gün bunu yapacağını."

"Yedim Sehun. Yedim seni dün. İtirazın mı var?"

"Haberi yokken mi damgaladın Sehun'u? Hiçbir boktan bahsetmedin mi?"

"Ne oluyor ya? Baekhyun tercüme etsene."

"Tao defol artık, canına saygın yok mu senin hiç?" Baekhyun da görmezden geldi beni.

"Sehun'un hiçbir şeyden haberi olmadığını bilsem senden önce damgalardım onu. Sikeyim ya."

İşte tam burada koptu film. Yumurta tavuğun götünden çıktı en sonunda. Ben daha ağzımı açma fırsatı bulamadan Jongin ve Baekhyun aynı anda atağa geçip Tao'nun üzerine fırladılar. Baekhyun, Jongin'den önce ulaştı Tao'ya.

"Yok anladım, canına hiç saygın yok senin. Günahım kadar sevmiyorum seni ama dua et kan tutuyor beni, yoksa karışmazdım Jongin götünden kan akıtırken."

Jongin atağa geçtiğinde farkında olmadan tutmuştum kolunu. Baekhyun'un araya girmesini önemsemeden tekrar atılmaya çalıştı. Daha sıkı tutundum koluna.

Baekhyun, Tao'yu göğsünden geriye doğru itip kedi kulaklarını parmaklarının arasına alarak zorla kantinin çıkışına yönlendirdi kendinden bir kafa boyu uzun olan bedeni. Tao tıslaya tıslaya kaçmaya çalışıyordu ama Baekhyun'un patilerinden kimse kurtulamazdı.

"Ne oldu şimdi?" dedim şaşkınlıkla. Jongin'in gözleri hala Tao'nun gittiği taraftaydı.

"Sikini kesip asacağım okulun bahçesine. Damgalasaymışmış. Seni, damgalasaymış keşke. Siktiğim, yapardı sanki."

"Jongin."

"Ne?"

"E sen damgalamışsın beni. Ne bok yaptın bana?"

Sorumu yanıtsız bırakıp derin bir nefes aldı. Kolundaki sıkı tutuşumdan kurtulup parmaklarını parmaklarıma geçirdi.

"Eve gidelim önce. Giderken öpeyim seni de sinirim yatışsın."

"Araba süreceksin, nasıl öpesin salak."

"Sürmeden önce öperim, sürdükten sonra da öperim."

"İyi, öpersin. Ne diyeyim, tutacak değilim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N: Yazım yanlışı varsa görmezden geliyorsunuz ve beni yorumlandırıyorsunuz, değil mi? Bence öyle yapmalısınız.
> 
> Diğer bölüm büyük ihtimalle final bu arada.


	6. Son tablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinsellik içerir!

El ele fakülteden geçip arabaya gidene kadar dönüp dönüp baktım Jongin'e. Siniri biraz olsun yatışmamıştı. Elimi boynuma götürdüm farkında olmadan. Boynum ile omzumun birleştiği yerde küçük küçük çıkıntılar vardı. Büyük ihtimalle diş izleriydi. Dün gece beni ısırdığını anımsamıyordum. Demek ki ben uyuduktan sonra çevirmişti bir boklar.

Arabaya bindiğimizde kollarını belime sararak beni kendine çekti.

"Öldüresim var Tao'yu."

Senin beni öldüresin var, demek istedim. Yanaklarımı sinirli sinirli öpüyordu, sahipleniyordu resmen tenimi.

"Öldür, ne olacak sanki, bir sıkımlık canı kaldı zaten."

"Piç. Damgalasaymışmış."

Aynı şeyi daha kaç kere söyleyecekti bilmem. O tenimi öpüp koklarken sardım kollarımı boynuna. Çenemi öptü dudakları. Çene çizgim boyunca ayırmadı dudaklarını. Öpüşlerine gözlerim kapalı hımlayarak cevap verdim. Çok güzel öpüyordu ya. Tutkundum dudaklarının sevişine. Sürtünerek çıktı yanaklarıma. Biraz da yanaklarımı öptü. Öpücükleri arasında nefes aldı burnundan, kokumu içine çekti. Boynumda durduğunda derince soludu ve geri çekildi. Nefesi tenimden uzaklaşırken titredim yokluğuyla.

Başımı koltuğa yaslayıp gözlerimi yüzüne diktim. Arabayı çalıştırıp hareket ettirdiğinde ya da evimin önünde durduğumuzda dahi çekmedim bakışlarımı. Yüzündeki tüm detaylarda gezdirdim bakışlarımı, gözlerimin doyduğu yerlere elim yer edindi bazen. Yumuşak saçlarını, kulaklarını okşadım. Başını dokunuşuma eğdi o da.

Arabadan inmeden önce yanaklarımı tekrar dudaklarıyla sevdi. Ben de onun yanaklarını sevdim parmak uçlarımla. Sinirini yatıştırmak için ensesindeki saçları da sevdim.

"İçeri geçelim hadi, yoksa komşuların izlerken elimden bir kaza çıkacak."

"Daha ne yapacaksın, damgalamışsın işte beni. O ne sahiden? Mektup muyum ben ya ne damgası bu?"

"İçeri geçelim." dedi sadece.

Başımı salladım başka bir şey demeyip. İkimiz de aynı anda arabadan çıktık. Eve girene kadar elimi tekrar tuttu. Çantamdan çıkardığım anahtarı alıp kendisi açtı kapıyı. Benden önce ilerleyip odama kadar sürükledi bedenimi.

"E anlat hadi."

"Damgaladım işte seni, neyini anlatayım ki?"

"O ne demek Jongin?"

İkimizi de yatağa oturttu. Vakit kaybetmeden tekrar doladı kollarını bedenime. Saçlarımda burnunu gezdirdi bir süre. Sabırla bekledim konuşmasını. Ne güzel kokluyordu, nasıl sesim çıksındı ki kokum onu mest ederken.

"Benimsin demek."

"Bak sen, hiç duymamıştım bunu. Başka neyim peki?" Alaylı sesime tıslayarak cevap verdi.

"Of, öyle değil. Nasıl söyleyeceğim ki şimdi ben?"

"Ne diyorsun, hamile misin Jongin? Neyi söyleyemeye çekiniyorsun?"

Burnunu dolandırdığı saçlarımdan çekip kaşlarını çatarak baktı suratıma.

"Dişi miyim ben, ne diye hamile olayım Sehun?"

"Ya Jongin işeyeceğim bak şimdi, dökül artık."

"Damgaladım seni. Ben bir şey yapmasam da artık ben kokacağın anlamına geliyor bu. Boynundaki iz de hiç geçmeyecek, damgaladım çünkü. Çok iyi yaptım. Geç bile kaldım. Az daha beklesem geliyormuş Tao seni almaya zaten."

İsmini zikredince kuyruğu arkasında sağa sola gidip geldi şiddetle. Tüyleri diken dikendi, çirkin hatıralarla dikmişti tüylerini.

"Ne?"

Hala bir bok anladığım yoktu. Bunca yıldır bu damgalama meselesini nasıl oluyordu da bilmiyordum ben? Üç köpek, iki de kedi gezdiriyordum etrafımda ve hiçbiri de bundan bahsetmemişti bana.

"Bak, şimdi bir şey yapacağım, her şeyi anlayacaksın. Ancak korkma tamam mı? Korkmanı istemiyorum Sehun. Ve beni bırakmanı da istemiyorum. Pipisiz bile yaşarım ama sensiz yaşayamam çünkü."

"Ne oluyor be söyle-mgh."

Dudaklarımı hapsetti dudakları anında. Narin değildi öpüşleri, ihtiyaçla kavruluyordu sanki dudakları. Şaşkınlıktan karşılık veremediğim o iki saniye geçti gitti ve kollarımı aceleyle boynuna dolayıp kendimi ona bastırdım. Dudaklarımdan öpmek için miydi yaşadığı korku? Beni öptü diye mi bırakacaktım sanki onu? Canıma minnetti benim.

"Tanrım..." dedi dudaklarımın kenarını kendi dudaklarıyla gezerken. "Ne güzelmiş bu." diye devam etti.

"Devam et o zaman, niye durdun ki? Öp beni."

O öpmedi ama ben öptüm. Dayanamadım. Kaç sene geçmişti? Kaçımda aşık olmuştum da kaç sene beklemiştim? 17 falandım Jongin'in dudaklarını dudaklarımın üstünde düşlerken. Ama o 16'ımızdan beri öperdi beni yanaklarımdan da boynumdan da. 18 olduğumda içimde düşlemeye başladım onu. Üstümde gidip gelirken yüzünde oluşacak ifadeyi canlandırırdım aklımda. Zevkle kasılırdı bedenim. Titrerdim düşlerimde, uykularımda

6 sene olmuştu onu bekleyeli. Çok uzundu. Arayı kapatması için dudaklarımı hiç bırakmaması gerekiyordu.

"Sonunda."

Dudaklarına fısıldadım usulca. Kendimi kaldırarak bacaklarının üzerine yerleştim. İki bacağımı da ayırarak oturdum kucağına.

"Tekrar öp. Durmayı düşünme bile. Ne kadar bekledim biliyor musun?"

"Bilmiyorum, göstersene. Göster de bileyim."

Tekrar şiddetle birleşti dudaklarımız. Birkaç gün önceye kadar çaresizlikten ağladığım yatakta, çaresizliğime neden olan bedenle öpüşüyordum. Dili dilime dolandı bu sefer. Ağzımı turladı. Dişleri dudaklarımı ezdi. Kolları arasındaki bedenim şiddetle titrerken inledim. Parmaklarım saçlarına geçmiş, ipek saçlarına sıkıca tutunmuştu. Dudaklarım onun diliyle ıslandı. Tadı patladı ağzımda. Dudaklarımız tekrar ayrıldı fakat bu sefer sızlandım, kıpırdandım kucağında.

"Seviyorum seni." dedi fısıltıyla. Bu sefer küçük küçük öptü dudakları.

"Asıl ben seviyorum seni."

"Doyar mıyım sana dersin? Yetmiyor sanki."

"Eğer tekrar öpmeye başlamazsan hiç doyamayacaksın bana Jongin, kapa çeneni."

Bedeni öpücüğümün etkisiyle arkaya kaydı ve sırtı yastıklarımla buluştu. Dudakları öpüşlerimin arasında yukarı kıvrıldı. Saçlarını sertçe çektiğimde hırlamaya dönüştü gülüş sesi. Dudakları daha da sertleşti. Dudaklarım düşene kadar öpmek istiyordum onu. Dilim uyuşana kadar ağzında dolanmak istiyordum. Tadını içmek istiyordum.

Kazağımdan içeri soktuğu eli sırtımda gezinirken zevkle inledim, kendime engel olmadım bu sefer. Beni deli etmek için diğer elini de dolandırmaya başladı sırtımda. Mırıltılarım dinmedi, dudaklarını çeneme indirdi. Isırdı, öptü, diliyle sevdi.

"Jongin..." dedim ihtirasla.

"Jongin..."

"Jongin, seni seviyorum."

Çenemde dolanan dudaklarını tekrar dudaklarıma kapatarak cevapsız bıraktı beni. Parmakları sırtımda dolanmaktan vazgeçmiş, kalçama inmişti. Kotumun üstünden gezdirdi avuç içlerini.

"Neden daha önce öpmemişim ki seni? Salak mıymışım? Öpseymişim keşke."

"Öpseymişsin keşke, neden öpmedin beni?"

"Bırakmaz mıydın beni? Dudaklarını sahiplendim diye gitmez miydin benden?"

"Sen dudaklarımı sahiplen diye ağladım ben Jongin. Senden gitsem ölürdüm ben."

"Sen benden gitsen ben de ölürdüm."

"Ne gerek var ölmelere, beraberiz işte. Çok geç öptün ama beni. Çok bekledim seni."

"Özür dilerim. İstemediğinde bile öperim artık. Seviyorsun ya beni, her yerde öperim seni."

"Duyan da kendimi senden mahrum bıraktım sanacak. Her yer dediğin neresi? Sanki öpmüyordun istediğin zaman."

"Doğru diyorsun."

Gülümsediğinde, gülümsedim. Bu sefer öptüm gülüşünden. Düştüm gülüşüne. Dudaklarıyla tuttu beni. Tekrar öptü. Ruhum doydu öpüşüyle. Bundan daha güzel ne olabilir diye düşündüm. Bundan daha güzel bir şey yaşamadığım için bilemedim.

Bu sefer daha yavaştı öpücüğümüz. Dillerimiz de yavaşça dolanıyordu birbirine. Popomun üstünde duran eli kotumun içine kaydı. İç çamaşırımı da es geçip çıplak tenime dokundu. İnledim ağzının içine.

İnlememden cesaret alıp yoğurmaya başladı etimi.

"Sıcacıksın, Tanrım... Delireceğim Sehun. Delirteceksin beni."

"Sen beni çoktan delirttin. Biraz da sen delir."

"Kabullendin demek artık. Neyime delisin peki?"

"Dudaklarına deliyim şu an. Belki ileride başka bir şeyine daha deli olurum."

Tekrar gülümsedi. Bende tekrar öptüm gülüşünden.

"Çok güzel gülüyorsun."

"Sana güzel gülüyorum ben."

"Herkese güzel gülüyorsun sen. Gülme bu kadar güzel. Utandırma insanları."

"Neden utansın insanlar gülüşümden?"

Her zaman bana yaptığını yaptım, öptüm yanaklarından tek tek. Burnumu sürte sürte ilerledim teninde. Hem kokladım hem öptüm.

"Ne bileyim, bırak utansınlar işte, biz işimize bakalım."

"Öpüşelim mi?"

"Öpüşelim. Öp beni."

"Peki sevişelim mi?"

"Sevişelim. Sev beni."

"Çok tatlısın, Sehun."

"Tatlıysam ye beni, ne diye konuşup duruyorsun?"

Bilmem kaçıncı kere tekrar birleşti dudaklarımız. Bu defa konuşması için izin vermeyecektim, doyacaktım dudaklarına. İmkansızdı ama belki doyarım diye bırakmayacaktım yine de. Daha da şişmişti dudakları. Dişlerimi geçirdim ben de şişirdiğim dudaklarına. Popomu sertçe sıkınca tekrar inledim. Beni delirtiyordu gerçekten. Parmaklarımı saçlarından çekip bedenlerimizin arasına soktum pantolonumun düğmelerini çözmek için. Dudakları dudaklarıma değmeyince sızlandım yine.

"İzin ver, ben çıkarayım." dedi pantolonumun bel kısmından tutup. Bende izin verdim. Yatağa uzandım rahat çıkarması için. Yavaşça soydu bacaklarımdan. Bileklerinden çekiştirdi çıksın diye. Gülümsedim, her gün ne çileler çekiyordum bu dar pantolonu çıkarmak için. Neyse, artık o çekerdi çilesini.

Çıkardığı pantolonumun sıcaklığı yerine kendi ellerini ekledi ısınayım diye. Dudakları bacak içlerimde gezindi. Gözlerim kendiliğinden kapandı. Baldırlarımın iç tarafını öptüğünde titredim. Öpücük sesleri dolduruyordu kulaklarımı. İç çamaşırımın bitişindeki yumuşak deriyi hafifçe ısırdı. İnlememi havaya bıraktım karnım zevkle kasılırken. Ellerim yolunu bulup saçlarına daldı. Islak ağzı, yerini sevmişti sanırım. Isırdığı yerin etrafını emdi sertçe. Dili eşlik etti dudaklarına, emdiği, ısırdığı yerleri yaladı. Diğer bacağımı öksüz bırakmadı, ağzının sıcaklığını oraya da taşıdı. Bacaklarım titriyordu artık. Sıkı sıkıya tuttu parmaklarım saçlarını. Gözlerim açıldı, başımı düştüğü yastıktan kaldırdım, bulanık gözlerle izliyordum bacaklarımın arasındaki hareketlerini. Bakışlarıma gülüşüyle karışık verdi, sertliğimi es geçip karnıma çıktı dudakları. Göğsüme kadar itti kazağımın ucunu. Karnımdaki her bir noktayı eksiksiz öptü. Diliyle tadıyordu tenimin her yerini.

"Jongin..." dedim dayanamayıp. Çok oyalanıyordu. Senelerce oyalanmıştı zaten.

"Bebeğim."

Bayılacaktım. İlk defa kullanmıyordu bu lafı belki ama ben yarı çıplakken ilk defa dillendiriyordu. Tekrar titredim. Zevk alıyordu sanki. Gülümseyip tekrarladı kendini.

"Bebeğim benim." Yanağını sürttü çıplak karnımın üstüne. Beni nasıl sarsacağını bildiği için gülümsüyordu genişçe.

"Yapma."

"Sevmedin mi?"

"Sevmez miyim? Yapacaksan da oyalanma Jongin. Çıldırayım istiyorsun, değil mi?"

"Benim için çıldır istiyorum." dedi dudaklarını karnımdan uzaklaştırıp.

Önce kendi üstündeki kazağı çıkardı. Parmaklarım sızladı kaslarında gezinmek için. Tutmadım kendimi, parmaklarımın ısınmasına izin verdim teninde. Hafifçe titredi o da. Uzanıp benim üstümdeki kazağı çıkardı ben oturur pozisyona geldiğimde.

Hala ayaktaydı. İşaret parmağıyla çenemi tutup başımı kaldırdı kendisine bakacak şekilde. Eğilip beni öptüğünde çekti parmağını. Gözlerim öpücüğüne kapandığı için göremedim ne yaptığını. Kollarımı doladım tekrar boynuna. Dillerimiz birbirini severken uzandırdı beni yatağa. Tamamen üstümdeydi artık. İç çamaşırım dışında bir engel yoktu aramızda. Anadan doğma soymuştu kendini öpücüklerimizin arasında.

"Seni çok fena istiyorum."

"Ben hep senindim zaten. Başkasına mı yar olurum sandın?"

"Seni sadece kendime yar ederdim ben Sehun."

"Bebeğime ne oldu?"

Gülümseyerek parmaklarımı saçlarına çıkardım. Kendime doğru eğdim başını. O da gülümsedi bana. Bu mutluluğu hiç tatmamıştım ben hayatımda. Nasıl bir şeydi bu böyle, bırakası gelmiyordu insanın.

"Ne olmuş bebeğime? Uzanıyor altımda öyle. Öpmemi bekliyor. Beni bekliyor."

"Öp de bekletme bebeğini."

Öptüğünde ancak durdurabildim gülümsememi. Ölüyordum mutluluktan. Eriyordum bedeninin altında. Yakıyordu vücudu beni. Titriyordum her dokunuşuna.

Dudaklarımız soyulacaktı artık ısırılmaktan. Durmadım, durmadı. İç çamaşırımı çıkarırken bu sefer tenlerimiz birbirinden ayrı düşmedi. Tamamen çırılçıplaktık artık. Düşlerimin tamamlanmasına kısacık bir mesafe kalmıştı.

Öpücüklerini dudaklarımdan ayırdı ama sızlanmama fırsat vermeden yanaklarıma kaydırdı. Avucu karnımın yanlarını yakarak aşağılara indi. Bacaklarımı okşamakla oyalandı bir süre. Dudakları boynuma indiğinde elleri de bacaklarımın arasına kaydı. İnliyordum. İhtiyaçla inliyordum. Avuçlarını bacak içime bastırıp yavaşça ayırdı bacaklarımı. Bedenini, açtığı boşluğa yerleştirdi. Sertliği, sertliğime çarpınca daha sesli inledim.

"Deliyim artık ben de. Senin için deliyim. Deli oluyorum sana bebeğim."

"Eh, geç kaldın biraz." dedim nefes nefese. Sürtünüyordu çünkü. Kendini bana sürtüyordu. Kupkuruyduk ama böylesine bir zevk yaşamamıştım.

"Dayanamıyorum..." uzunluğu kasılan deliğime değdiğinde sarsıldım. "Dayanamıyorum Jongin." 

"Kullanabileceğimiz bir şey var mı? Seni hazırlamam lazım."

"Yatak-" tekrar sarsıldım çünkü sorduğu sorunun ardından dudaklarını meme uçlarıma indirmişti. Çok hassastım. Meme uçlarım çok hassastı benim.

"Jongin!"

Gülümseyip devam etti eziyetine. Kıvrandım yattığım yerde. Yatak çarşaflarını sıktım sertçe. Diliyle çeviriyordu meme uçlarımı. Arada hafifçe dişleyip tekrar yalıyordu.

"Tanrım! Geleceğim! Eğer devam edersen geleceğim Jongin, lütfen..."

"Söyle bana. Ne istediğini söyle sevgilim."

"Biliyorsun zaten... Seni istiyorum ben sadece."

"Çok tatlısın." dedi meme uçlarımdan ayrılıp dudaklarımı öpmeden önce.

"Yatağın altında... kayganlaştırıcı... yatak..."

Öpüp öpüp çektiği dudaklarının etkisiyle kesik kesik konuşabildim. Nefesim yetmiyordu. Beni nefesiyle doyursun istiyordum. Dudaklarımız ayrılmayacak şekilde birleşsin, tenimiz ortak olsun istiyordum. Üstümde gidip gelirken ismini haykırmak istiyordum.

"Acele et." dedim bu yüzden.

Üst bedenini eğip elini yatağın altına uzattı. Birkaç saniye sonra yarılanmış şişeyi bulup çıkarmıştı. Şişede kalan miktarı görünce kaşlarını çattı.

"Ne yapayım? Seni hayal ederken kuru kuru mu halletseydim işimi?" O sormadan aklından geçen kuşkuları öldürdüm. Cümlemle gözleri karardı. İçine derin bir nefes çekerken açtı şişenin kapağını.

"Beni öldüreceksin sen." dedi sıvıyı parmaklarına akıtırken.

Bacaklarımı göğsüme doğru çektim, gözlerimi gözlerinden ayırmadım bir an olsun. Ama biraz daha yavaş davranırsa bırakacaktım canımı şu yatağa. Kaygan parmakları uzunluğumu kavradığında nefesim kesildi.

"Ne-"

"Şşş."

Çok farklıydı her şey. Kendi dokunuşlarımdan çok farklıydı. Sıcacıktı avucunun içi. Uzunluğumda gezinmeye devam ederken öptü dudaklarımı. Yavaştı, narindi öpücüğü. Dili dudaklarımı yaladı. Dişlerini alt dudağıma geçirip çekiştirerek emdi. Alt dudağım dudaklarının arasındayken tekrar yaladı. Bayılacaktım, kararıyordu gözlerim zevkten.

Parmakları uzunluğumdan aşağılara doğru indi. Hala kaygandı teni.

"Jongin... Lütfen... ihtiyacım..." parmağının biri içime girdiğimde yarım kaldı yakarışım.

"Siktir. Çok sıkısın Sehun."

"Jongin..."

Tıpkı düşlerimdeki gibiydi her şey. Yukarıdan bana bakıyordu. Parmağı içimdeydi, beni hazırlıyordu. Dudaklarının üstüne bırakıyordum inlemelerimi.

Bir parmak daha girdi sonra. Hiç acı yoktu. Saf zevkti bana verdiği.

"Daha..." dedim beni öpmesi için ensesinden tutup onu kendime çekerken. 'Daha fazlasına ihtiyacım var.' diye tamamladım içimden. Üçüncü parmağını ekledi çok beklemeden. Açıyordu beni, genişletiyordu parmaklarıyla. Öpüyordu usul usul dudaklarımı. Parmaklarımla saçlarını çekiştiriyor, arsızca inliyordum.

Elimin birini saçlarından çekip bacaklarının arasında duran, taş gibi olmuş erkekliğine uzattım. Dokunuşumla inledi. Her bir kıvrımı avucumun arasındaydı. Bunu bile sayısız kez düşlemiştim ben.

"Lütfen Jongin..." dedim çaresizlikle. Alt dudağını dişlerinin arasına alıp gözlerini kapatarak başını geriye attı. Parmaklarının hareketini kesmemişti içimde. Ben de durmadım. Tadına bakmak istiyordum. Uzunluğunun etrafında dilimi gezdirmek istiyordum. Ama bundan daha çok istediğim şey, bu sertliğin içimde olmasıydı. Beni doldurmasıydı. O yüzden çarşafın üstüne bıraktığı kayganlaştırıcıyı alıp sağ avucuma sıktım. Jongin gözlerini açmış beni izliyordu. Kulakları heyecanla titreşti. Kuyruğu şiddetle sallanıyordu bedeninin arkasında.

"Acele et bebeğim. Yoksa dayanamayacağım."

"Oyalanan sendin halbuki." dedim gülümseyerek.

Tekrar uzunluğunu kavradım. Avucuma sıktığım sıvıyı yavaşça yedirdim tüm tenine. Parmakları belli bir noktaya değdiğinde bedenim sarsıldı gelen ani zevkle. Çığlık atarak şaşkın gözlerimle baktım gülümseyen suratına.

"Orası!" dedim bağırarak. Gülümseyip tekrar parmağını değdirdi aynı noktaya. Tekrar çığlık attım zevkle. Gözlerim karardı, engel olamadım çığlıklarıma. Dokunuşlarım uzunluğunda asılı kalmıştı. Aldığım zevkle unutmuştum ne yapacağımı. Jongin gözlerimin içine baka baka devam etti parmaklarını içime itmeye.

"Dayanamıyorum artık... Jongin... Lütfen..."

Sarsılmalarım arasında başını eğip sertçe birleştirdi dudaklarımızı. Sesli inlemelerimle doldurdum ağzının içini. Boşta kalan elini, keşfettiği hassas noktama, meme uçlarıma atıp oynamaya başladı. Deli bir adamı becerecekti böyle giderse, delirecektim çünkü. Dilime dolanan diline karşılık veremiyordum aldığım zevkten. Dördüncü parmağını da ekledi öpücüğü kesmeden. Yavaş hareketleri hızlandı, beni titretmekten zevk aldığı belliydi. Dili son kez dudaklarımın üstünü yaladıktan sonra oynadığı meme ucuma eğildi. Birkaç dakika önce yaptığı işkenceye kaldığı yerden devam etti dişleri. Can çekişiyordum altında.

"Lütfen..." dedim tekrar. Diğer meme ucuma geçip diliyle fiskeler atınca yay gibi gerildim yatakta. Sertliğinde kalan elimi istemsizce sıktığımda başını anında geri kaldırdı. Alt dudağına geçirmişti dişlerini, kararmış gözleriyle vücudumu süzdü. Titrek bir nefes verip içimdeki elini de geri çekti yavaşça.

"Çok güzelsin bebeğim."

Bacaklarımı daha da araladı elleri. Kendini bacak arama yerleştirirken her hareketini sarhoş gibi izledim. Sertliğinin başı zorluyordu girişimi. Titreyen ellerimle tutundum omzuna, destek almak için. Kendini içime tamamen ittiğinde nefesim kesildi. Çığlık attım içimi yakan sertliğini hisseder hissetmez. Beni genişletmek için çaba harcayan dört parmağı bile yeterli gelmemişti büyüklüğüne. Tanrım, bu sefer gerçekten yanıyordum.

"Sehun... Siktir, çok sıkısın." O da nefessiz kalmıştı benim gibi. Bacaklarımın iç tarafını tutup göğsüme doğru itti daha iyi girmek için. Yavaş yavaş girip çıkıyordu. İçim artık tatlı zevkle yanmaya başladığında omzunu tuttuğum ellerimi boynuna dolayıp bedenini kendime çektim. Uzunluğu zonkluyordu resmen içimde. Çok güzeldi, ulu Tanrım cennetin zirvesindeydim sanki.

"Daha hızlı." dedim aceleyle. Yavaşlığı yüzünden yetinemiyordum, doyamıyordum. Ellerini bacak içlerimden çekip belimin iki yanına tutundu. Parmaklarını öyle bir geçirdi ki belime, tutuşunun sertliğinden tenimin moraracağına emindim. Serbest kalan bacaklarımı kalçalarının etrafına sarıp kendime doğru bastırdım bedenini. Kuyruğu sol bacağıma dolandı tepki olarak.

Sertçe girip çıkıyordu artık. Belimdeki tutuşuyla sabitledi beni yatağa, sarsılıyordum vuruşlarıyla. Gözlerim kapandı, saçlarını çekiştirdim parmaklarımla. Artık inlemiyor, çığlık atıyordum durmaksızın. Jongin üstümde derin sesiyle inliyordu.

"Ahh! Jongin!" dedim çığlık çığlığa. Parmaklarının değdiği noktayı buldu sertliği. Kollarımı boynuna daha sıkı sarıp kendimi yukarı kaldırdım. Kalçalarımı ittirdim vuruşlarına sabırsızlıkla.

"Daha fazla, Tanrım! Jongin lütfen, tam orası!"

"Tuttum seni bebeğim."

Kollarını belime sarıp yukarı kaldırdığım bedenimi göğsüne yasladı. Yataktan kalktığında düşmemek için daha sıkı sarındım vücuduna. Sırtım duvara yaslanana kadar taşıdı beni, elini belimden çekip kalçalarımı sıktı parmaklarıyla. Kalça yanaklarımı iyice ayırdı girip çıkarken. Parçalıyordu beni sertliği. Zevk noktama değdikçe kayboluyordum verdiği hazda. Aldığım nefesler yetmiyordu bana.

"Öp beni." dedim inlemelerim arasında. "Ne olur öp beni Jongin."

İkiletmedi, anında kapattı dudaklarını dudaklarıma. Dişlerini geçirdi sertçe. Acımasızca sevişiyordu benimle. Tıpkı düşlerimdeki gibiydi hareketleri ama hiç böylesinde doruklarda hissetmemiştim zevki.

İçimde daha da hızlandı, artık dudaklarına hakim olamıyordu bedeninin hızından. Gözlerimin içine baktı; dudakları, dudaklarımın üstünde nefes alırken. Verdiği her nefes, dudağıma çarpıp inlemelerimden açılmış dudaklarımdan içeri sızıyordu. Şiddetle titremeye başladım karnımdaki çalkantıyla.

"Jongin... G-gelece-" Cümlemi tamamlamama izin vermedi dudakları. Şiddetle ısırdı iki dudağımı birden. İnlemelerim düzensizleşti. Dudaklarımdan çekilip omzumu ısırdı bu sefer. Dili kaygan bir yol yaptı kendine, beni damgaladığı yere kadar çıktı. Bıraktığı diş izlerini de yaladı, zevkle kasıldım.

"Gel bebeğim." dedi kulağıma. "Hadi, benim için gel."

"Durma! Lütfen Jongin, geliyorum, durma."

"Durmuyorum sevgilim. Seni çok güzel beceriyorum. Çok güzel sarıyorsun beni. Oh Tanrım, çok iyi hissettiriyorsun. Gel, Sehun. Gel, bebeğim."

Elimi boynundan çekip aramızda kalan, çoktan ağlamaya başlamış sertliğime attığımda Jongin elimi tutup geri koydu omzuna. Hareketiyle sızlandım inlemelerim arasında.

"Kendine dokunmadan gelmeni istiyorum. İçinde sadece beni hissederken boşal bebeğim, hadi."

Ve yaptım. Kendime dokunamadan, sarsılarak boşaldım kulağıma fısıldadığı kelimeler yüzünden. Karnıma düştü kendi sıcaklığım. Sıkı sıkı tutundum Jongin'e. Titremelerimi durduramadım, canını acıtacak kadar sertçe asıldım saçlarına. Ben kendi sarsılmama hakim olamazken o da titredi. Parmakları kalçama batıyordu, tırnakları kesiyordu tenimi.

"Jongin... İçime gel. İçimde hissetmek istiyorum sıcaklığını. Isıt beni." dedim. Yanağına değiyordu dudaklarım. İnlemeleri kontrolden çıktı. Başımı geri çekip yüzüne odakladım bakışlarımı. Özellikle sıktım kendimi.

"Siktir!" dedi sıkışımı hissedince. Gözleri zevkten kapanmış, başını geriye atmıştı. Aralık, öpüşmekten daha da kabarmış ıslak dudaklarından dökülüyordu ismim fısıltıyla. Sertliğinin içimde daha da şişmesiyle şaşkın bir nida koptu dudaklarımdan. Durmadı, daha da açtı içimi. Ve geldi. O kadar çok doldurdu ki sıcaklığı içimi, onun kadar sesli inledim. Yine de ayırmadım gözlerimi yüzünden. Hala içimde gidip geliyordu, tükenmiyordu sıvısı sanki. Alt dudağımı şiddetle ısırdım aldığım zevkten. Tekrar sertleşiyordum çünkü. Jongin içime durmaksızın boşalırken ve kalınlığı beni açarken tekrar sertleşiyordum.

"Sehun..." dedi kalçalarının vuruşu hafiflediğinde. Çekilmedi içimden. Ben sesimi çıkaramadan belimi sardı kolları. İçimden hiç çıkmadan tekrar yatağa yatırdı bedenimi. Başım yastığa değer değmez saçlarına asılıp dudaklarını kendi dudaklarıma hapsettim. İsmini sayıklamalarımı defalarca yuttu.

İçimden çıkmaya karar verdiğinde bacaklarımla engel oldum kalçasının hareketine.

"Çıkarma, bırak kalsın içimde, lütfen."

"Tanrım... Beni gerçekten öldüreceksin Sehun." Hırıltılı nefeslerinin arasında gülümsüyordu, hissediyordum. Ben de gözlerim kapalı gülümsedim mutlulukla. Seviştik biz dedim içimden, seviştik ve sevişiyoruz.

"Benimsin." dedi dudaklarını kulağıma yanaştırdığı sırada. "Seni kimsenin almasına izin vermem bebeğim."

"Sen sadece benimsin." Yüzümün her bir noktasına değdirdi dudaklarını.

"Benimsin." diyordu defalarca.

Tekrar vurmaya başladı kendini bana. Yorulan kollarımı hapsettiğim teninden çekip yanımdaki yastığa sarındım sıkıca. Bacaklarımı kaldırıp omuzlarına koydu ve kendini bana doğru eğdi. Bu şekilde öpüşemediğimiz için sızlandım. Aramızdaki bacaklarım engel oluyordu bana ulaşmasına.

"Öpmek istiyorum seni." dedim mırıltıyla. Beni duymamış gibi devam etti vuruşlarına. Çoktan sıvısıyla doldurduğu deliğime rahatlıkla girip çıkıyordu. Hareketleri yüzünden taşan sıvısı çarşafa akıyordu tamamen. Kollarımla sardığım yastığı ısırdım sertçe.

"Sehun."

İsmimi sayıklıyordu o güzel dudaklarının arasından. Sızlıyordu tüm zevk noktalarım inlemeleri yüzünden. Gözlerini benden hiç ayırmıyordu, o da benim gibi yüz ifadelerimi inceliyordu.

"Ugh. J-jongin, daha hızlı... Lütfen..." Çığlıklarım yüzünden kısılan sesimle yalvardım. İkiletmedi beni, vuruşları delicesine hızlandı. Hem sertti hem de hızlı. Parmakları baldırlarımı deliyordu sert tutuşundan. Gözlerim karardı tekrar, göğsüme çektiğim yastığa gömdüm yüzümü. İnlemelerim boğuklaştığında Jongin sarındığım yastığı sertçe çekip attı yere. Bacaklarımı omuzlarından düşürüp ayrılmak istemediğim dudaklarını birleştirdi bir kez daha. Sızlayan sertliğime karnımdaki kasılmalar eşlik etti. Tırnaklarımı sırtına geçirdim tutunacak yer ararken. Düşüyordum yamacında durduğum uçurumdan. Jongin kendi elleriyle itti beni.

"Jongin!" dedim çığlıklarımın arasında. Bu sefer uyarma fırsatı bulamadım yine karnımın üstüne gelirken. Tam da o an geldi Jongin. Çoktan doldurmuş olduğu içimi biraz daha doldurdu zevk sıvısıyla. Nefesini düzene sokamadan üstüme uzandı. Ondan hiçbir farkım yoktu o an. Parmaklarımı, yaraladığım sırtında gezdirdim. Yüzünü boynuma gömdü, sıcak nefesi gıdıklasa da sesimi çıkarmadım. Nefessiz bırakmıştı beni de kendi gibi. Derin nefesler alıp veriyorduk ikimiz de. Ben onu tenimle severken o da dudaklarıyla sevdi tenimi. Hafif hafif öptü boynumu.

"Benimsin." diyordu yine. "Artık tamamen benimsin."

Yorgunlukla gülümsedim. Dudaklarımı oynatacak halim yoktu. Dokunuşları ninniydi o an bana. En tatlı uykuya hazırladım kendimi, gözlerimi kapatıp. Çırılçıplak uyudum Jongin'in koynunda.

-

"Sevişmişler."

"Kesinlikle sevişmişler."

"Tanrım, çok fena sevişmişler."

"Seviştiler. Jongin söyledi." dedi Baekhyun diğer üçlünün lafına atlayıp. Oturdukları banka yaklaştığımızdan rahatça duyuyordum seslerini. Gözlerimi devirip Jongin ile beraber çimlerin üzerinde oturdum. Yayıla yayıla oturduklarından yer bırakmamışlardı bize.

"Seviştik, evet seviştim, yeter. O sevdi beni, ben de sevdim onu. Seviştik işte. Size mi sevişiyoruz sanki, ne bu alaka?"

"Senelerdir kokuşma merasiminizi çeken biziz, alakadar edecek tabii." dedi Baekhyun, Chanyeol'ün saçına düşmüş yaprağı alırken.

"O gömleği, boynundakileri göstermek için mi giydin?" Yixing'in sorusuyla elim boynuma gitti. Jongin'in kahkahası da diğerlerine katılınca ilk defa surat astım gülüşüne. Ben gururla taşıyordum işte onun izlerini, neyine gülüyordu bunun?

"Ne gülüyorsun sen?" dedim ona dönüp.

"Hoşuma gitti."

"Gider tabii, hemen gidip anlatmışsın Baekhyun'a. Ben uyurken sürekli bir boklar yiyorsun. Nasıl inlediğimi de anlatsaydın."

Elimin altındaki çimenleri tek tek yolup üstüne attım sinirle. Hala aptal aptal sırıtıyordu.

"O kadar detaylısını bilmeseler de olur."

"Nedenmiş? 16 cmlik şeyini içime nasıl sığdırdığını anlattıysan onu da anlatırsın sen!"

Cümlem biter bitmez ensemden tutup çekti beni bir anda. Bu hareketine de bağıramadan dudaklarını kapattı dudaklarıma. Hiç acımadan sertçe dişledi dudaklarımı. Şaşkınlıktan bir an hareket edemedim. Ben kendimi öpüşüne bırakamadan dudaklarımı yalayıp geri çekildi.

"Ağzına sahip çıkamıyorsun, bari ben sahipleneyim dedim." dedi pis pis sırıtırken. Çimin üzerinde gezdirdiği kuyruğunu alıp sertçe çektim. Çığlık çığlığa kurtulmaya çalıştı dokunuşumdan.

"Sehun acıyor!"

"Acısın diye çekiyorum zaten yavrukurt, bundan sonra bana düzgün davran!"

"Yakında karşımızda sevişeceksiniz cidden. O nasıl bir öpücüktü ya, ben de istiyorum Chanyeol, çabuk beni de öyle öp."

"Dudakların acımıyor mu senin? Benimkiler soyuldu artık." Chanyeol konuştuğunda Jongin'in kuyruğunu bırakıp konuşan ikiliye döndüm. Yixing ve Yifan dönen konuşmayı umursamayıp Yixing'in parmağında bir şeye dikkatle bakıyorlardı.

"Yok acımıyor, hadi!"

Beakhyun, Chanyeol'ün üzerine çıkmaya çalıştığında avuçladığım toprağı üstüne fırlattım.

"İnsan içindeyiz, ne yapıyorsun sen?"

"Sen onu sevgiline söyle, sanki ben yedim seni az önce."

"Sevgilim mi? Benim sevgilim var değil mi ya?"

"Salak ettin çocuğu Jongin."

Baekhyun'u umursamadan Jongin'e dönüp kıskıs güldüm hoşnutlukla. Kollarımı boynuna sarıp sanki az önce onu çıldırtan ben değilmişim gibi göğsümü, göğsüne yasladım. Dudağının kenarını öptüm hafifçe.

"Sevgilim." dedi o da üstüne.

"Hehe. Bir daha de."

"Sevgilim."

Yanağımı öptü yavaşça. Gülümseyen suratının güzelliği olmasa kapatacaktım gözlerimi öpücüğüne. Baekhyun yanımızda bağırıp duruyordu.

"Hadi, bir daha de." dedim onunla beraber gülümseyip. Kıkırtılarıma engel olamıyordum.

"Sevgim. Sevgimsin sen benim."

Dudaklarını yanaklarımdan dudağıma taşıdı. Kış ayındaydık ama bahar düştü dudaklarından. Utançla kızardım kurduğu cümleye. Ellerim, oldukları yeri benimsemese saklardım yüzümü avuç içlerime. Gerçi artık boynuna yüzümü saklayacak bir sevgilim vardı, ona saklardım kendimi. Avuç içlerimi de Jongin öpmek için kullanırdı. Onun kıyısı ev sahipliği yapardı dalgalarıma. Öpücüklerinde durulurdum. Zaten bir tek onun öpücükleri sakinleştirirdi beni, hep böyleydi bu. Yüzümü boynuna gömdüğümde kollarını belime sardı Jongin de. Saçlarımın arasını öpüyordu sakince. Sevgilim diye tekrar ettim içimden, sevgilim diyecektim artık ona. Seni seviyorumlar eksik olmayacaktı ağzımdan. Demek isteyip de diyemediğim seni seviyorumlarla dolduracaktım anılarımızı. Salak salak sırıtmam Baekhyun'un yine bağırmasını duymamla genişledi.

"Şunlara bak, bu ne ya böyle? Chanyeol bana da böyle sarıl, çabuk ol!"

Bu hikaye bittiğinde yaşadığım son tablo aynen şöyleydi; Jongin'in gülüşü saçlarımın, ben de onun kolları arasındaydım.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dehşet derecede kötü smut için üzgünüm, smut yazmayı unutmuşum da biraz...
> 
> Bu çerezlik bir hikayeydi benim için, o yüzden belki ilerde sıkılırsam ve sekai'yi birbirine koklatmak istersem yeni bölüm niteliğinde bir şeyler yazabilirim. Fakat genel olarak hikayeyi tamamlamış bulunuyorum.
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim, son kez öpüyorum yanaklarınızdan. ❤️
> 
> Başka bir sekai'de görüşürüz belki.❤️


End file.
